The Unknown Factor
by PersephoneWolf
Summary: Fang and Harry are twins sharing the same soul. Set after Max and during GoF. Possibly some Fax later on. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Sorry about the sucky summary. This is my first fanfic. Please, please read and review. Flames are welcome! Needs beta.
1. Twins

The Unknown Factor

*Ouch!* Harry thought. His scar was hurting… again. It had been burning for the past two weeks since he'd returned to his Aunt and Uncle's house. The Dursleys were his only living family unless you counted his godfather, Sirius Black, who was charged with a murder he hadn't committed. Consequently, everyone but Sirius hated his guts. **(I am not going to give you the back story or descriptions because you should already know them.)**

He winced; his scar was still aching. He couldn't wait to go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and then to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic so he could get things like that.

Harry felt a twinge in the middle of his back. Quickly, the twinges escalated into extreme pains. He leapt off his bed. His head was swirling, filled with colors and sparkles. His ears were ringing painfully. He stumbled and "Crack!" He'd hit his head on the end of his bedside table. Harry Potter faded out of consciousness before he even hit the floor.

*I have to be dreaming. This isn't real* Harry thought, dumbstruck. His parents were dead, but they were standing before him clear as day. The room that they were standing in was blank and white with only a door to interrupt it.

"Happy birthday son!" his father said and grinned. *Oh. Right. Today is my birthday. I'd forgotten.* this was Harry's dream come true. He'd always wanted to meet his parents and just talk with them, nothing major. Too bad it was just a dream. James and Lily must have seen his expression. Lily hugged him, "You'd be surprised how much of your dreams are actually real." She whispered gently, "We really are here sweetheart and we have some amazing news!"

His father, James, grinned and yelled the sentence to forever change the course of his life. "Son, you have a twin brother!", and motioned toward the door at the other end of the room.


	2. Muddled Prophecies and Hysterical Laughs

**Sorry I forgot the disclaimer! (Smacks head repeatedly) Well here goes…**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and James Patterson, although I wish they were mine (I'm crying right now just so you know.)**

**Now that nuisance is over I need to get a few other things clear.**

***_* = a characters thought**

_**Italics**_** = sentences put into a characters head by Angel or emphasize particular points**

*****_**italic**_*** = Thoughts shared through the twin bond**

**Bold sentences in the story are AN's**

**Now let's get back to the story…**

Fang rolled his eyes. Max was mad… again. Iggy had done something to the neighbors' cat. It probably had something to do with the bomb he'd paid Fang to forget about or something like that. He smirked, but it quickly turned into a frown. His wings were still aching. They'd been hurting for weeks now and quite frankly he was getting fed up with them. He had a huge headache too! Talk about depressing.

"You better go apologize to her right now Iggy or else… or else… You're not allowed to think about bombs for the next 24 hours!" Max screamed from downstairs. **(I got that idea in a dream. Poor Iggy…) **again, his smirk turned into a grimace.

_Fang are you okay? _ Angel sent to him. His pain was escalating. He stood up and promptly fell with a loud "Crack!" The sound of birdkid head hitting hardwood floor rang through the house.

*Am I dead* was Fang's first thought. He was standing in a blank white room. He did a quick 360, but nobody was with him. *Have I been kidnapped by the whitecoats? I'd thought they were gone! Maybe it's someone else like Mr. Chu. What if I can't get back to the flock? What if I can't get back to _Max_?*

That thought alone made him shiver. He wouldn't live without Max. He'd worked so hard to get her and now that she was his he wasn't going to let her slip away. He'd always loved her. Since they were little, he'd dreamed about her. It may seem stalkerish, but it's really not. Fang had known what he'd wanted and now he had it. Of course if Max heard him think that he would be in big trouble. She didn't like anyone saying things like that. She tried to stay away from people that were too possessive of her.

He listened, enraptured, to the faint voices he heard on the other side of the door. No matter where he was in the room, he realized that he couldn't hear the voices clearly. The walls were most likely sound proof. He knew that there were three people talking. Two were distinctly male and the third was female. They all had British accents which was extremely weird. For some reason, that voice made his heart pound faster.

"Fang!" the female voice called clearly through the wall, "Do come in! It's been much too long since we've seen you. Fourteen years can change a person!" *Whaaaat?!?!* Fang screamed in his head. *I'm fourteen years old! Are they actually whitecoats? Were they actually there when I was born? Could they possibly be my… family?"

He took a deep breath and went to the door, twisted the knob, and… was assaulted by an overly enthusiastic red haired woman. Fang flinched away from her involuntarily and immediately felt guilty. The look on her face proved that she was not a whitecoat. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she gently pulled him in for a hug like she was afraid he would run off. He smiled uncertainly at her which made her beam.

"I'm sorry love; I forgot how skittish you and your friends are. I'm Lily and I'm your birth mother. This is your father James and your twin brother Harry." He knew she was telling the truth as soon as he laid his eyes on them. He had his father's eyes and well… Harry was almost his exact copy. The only differences between them were the fact that Harry had green eyes and a weird shaped scar, while he, Fang, had black eyes and wings. Otherwise they were mirror images of each other. He couldn't dream up anything like this. He didn't have this much of an imagination. *But it can't be real, it just can't!* He knew it could be true though deep down. If birdkids existed then this most certainly can be happening.

"It's true Fang. This is real, even though they've been dead for fourteen years. They really are here. Somehow they are talking to us and meeting us. I don't know how or why they're here, but quite frankly I don't care. This is the best birthday present ever! Oh yeah and today is our birthday, just so you know." Harry said grinning. Fang just remained silent and unmoved on the outside, but on the inside, his mind was running in circles. *A twin brother, a mother, a father, a birthday, what next?*

He looked at his mother again and realized that she looked sad and depressed. His father had the same expression, but had this resigned look in his eyes. Fang could sense trouble brewing. There was a reason why his parents had contacted him from the dead. Well besides his 14th birthday of course. He just knew that it wasn't good.

"Harry, Fang, I just have to let this out… Oh honey you do it!" His mother, Lily said, pained. "Okay I'll say this quickly. It'll be like ripping off a Band-Aid. You two share the same soul. Two prophecies intermingled and muddled up the future. That caused one soul to have two contradictory prophecies. We can't say anymore about or else we will be forced to leave. Now Harry, you need to tell your brother your story. This subject is now permanently closed." His father's words came out in a rush. Harry was gaping like a fish. Fang just barely managed to keep himself from doing the same.

Harry looked to their father for assistance. James began the story. It was pretty horrible, but didn't even scrape the tip of the iceberg compared to the Flock's. After his family had heard everything they were just staring at him. It was just hilarious, the look on Harry's face! He couldn't hold it in so Fang, the emotionless wonder, burst into laughter. At first they were bewildered, but then understood that it wasn't the story he was laughing at, it was their reactions. Slowly they began to join in as tears streaked down Fang's face.


	3. Fun and Gut Wrenching Goodbyes

**Hi everyone! Thanks again to A shoulder to cry on for reviewing! You rock! I have to put another disclaimer up so…**

**I don't own the imaginations of J.K. Rowling or James Patterson, who wrote the fabulous Harry Potter and Maximum Ride series, but I do own my own (Thank God) and I am going to do what I want with their completely awesome characters. **

**THE END**

**Was that one better? **

**On with the story…**

Harry truly didn't understand why Fang was laughing until he managed to gasp out, "The looks on your faces…" Then Harry imagined what he must have looked like and began to laugh as well. He was relieved that Fang had feelings, because he wasn't showing them before. He'd thought that his brother's mind had been messed up when they put the avian DNA into his system.

He was rolling on the floor laughing with his brother and it felt awesome! He, Harry Potter had a twin brother. Harry wondered if they could communicate with each other in their minds.

_*Fang can you hear this?* _He knew that he had because he'd stopped laughing to stare at him. "How did you do that?" Fang demanded. _*I just thought it and imagined it getting to you and it just did.* _Fang nodded deep in thought. They sat there for 10 minutes before he came back to the present.

"We only have until midnight and then we must leave so we want hear about the both of you and get to know you as best we can before the time runs out. This might not happen again." Their mother said. Fang immediately whirled around and began talking so quickly he actually had to catch his breath. He talked about Max mostly and never about himself. Our mother thought that there was enough to know about him when he talked about her and the rest of his Flock.

His father soon engaged him in talk of Quidditch and the World Cup he was going to. It was so exciting to talk about Quidditch with his father. Most young wizards wouldn't think it such a big deal, but their parents weren't dead were they?

Then Mother insisted on seeing Fang fly and his power. It was truly amazing. He actually disappeared into the walls even though he was wearing black! His flying was the most amazing though. Fang looked like the angel Abbadon the Destroyer of Worlds come for justice. His wings were sleek and black. Then, when he swooped down he grabbed mother around the waist and flew up to the ceiling. The look on her made Harry a little jealous. He wanted to be able to give his mother that kind of pleasure. He knew it was wrong though to feel that way. The poor guy was raised in a cage for goodness sake!

Father took his turn and made him go fast and do crazy moves in the air and pretended he was playing Quidditch. While they were doing that mother took me aside and we talked about school and the Dursleys. She looked horrified at Harry's recollections.

"Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!" an invisible bell tolled twelve and his mother and father dissolved into mist. Fang looked horrible. He'd had only one night to see and look at his parents. Harry had seen them in photos and the Mirror of Erised, but fang hadn't even known their birthday, much less that his parents were dead.

_*They'd said that it _may_ not happen again and not that it _will_ not.*_ Fang smiled at him his eyes showing his hope. *_Please come visit me. Number 4 Privet Dr. Surrey.* _Fang nodded. *_Of course. I am your brother.*_

He felt a snap, saw Fang fall, and then he passed back into unconsciousness.


	4. The Pool of Mirrors

**I DON'T OWN MR OR HP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How many times do I have to tell you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This may seem different, but people wanted more FAX and it's central to the story. I don't mean to offend anyone. This just has to happen.**

**On with the story…**

Fang woke up to a bucket of water thrown in his face. "Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" He blinked a few times and said, "Was that absolutely necessary?" he moaned to Iggy and Max. Both rolled their eyes, but looked rather relieved. "How long was I gone?" Now everyone except Angel was looking at him like he'd just proposed trying to fly to outer space. "Uhhh… Fang you fainted, you haven't moved since morning." Max said cautiously. He sighed. This was going to be about as easy as convincing her to hold a poisonous snake. Max hated snakes.

"Okay guys; please just give me the benefit of the doubt. When I blacked out I saw my parents and twin brother." He held his breath and waited for a response, but none came. Even Nudge was speechless. "It's true Max; he really did see his family. That's why he has that new scar." Angel sang. Fang jumped to his feet so fast he fell right back down. He shook his head to clear it. "Are you serious Angel? I have my brother's scar?" he said as he ran his hand over the left side of his forehead. He exhaled in relief. "Very funny Ange." He hissed, but then felt an itch on the right side of his head. He reached up and scratched a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Dang." He muttered.

"Well, now the two of you must explain to the rest of us what the heck is going on!" Max grumbled. Fang smirked at her and began his story. No one could understand what he was saying, because he was deliberately speaking in one word sentences. Angel soon had to start telling it all over again.

When they were finally through, everyone looked like Christmas had come early. Nudge babbled to no end. Max was hugging and kissing him in excitement, which he had to admit, he enjoyed. Figgy and Gazzy were dancing around and sneaking photos of them kissing for blackmailing purposes. Angel was dancing, singing, and unobtrusively trying to steal the Gasman's camera. Total was jumping all the way up to the ceiling and was about to wet himself in happiness. Akila was barking and jumping up on everyone.

At dinner, Iggy made a feast of hamburgers, fries, cake, and chocolate pudding. Everyone was in a good mood. "Well, why don't we go meet Fang's brother? He did promise to visit Harry! Plus I'm dying to meet my boyfriend's family." Max declared grinning. Everyone else agreed. Figgy just grinned and started plotting blackmail schemes with Gasser. Fang sighed heavily. _Max wants to fly with you and discuss a battle plan._ Angel thought to him. He nodded almost imperceptibly at the both of them.

"Okay everyone to bed! We have a big day tomorrow! First pack up though, we don't want to waste any time." The Flock trooped up the stairs obediently. By the looks on their faces Fang could tell they weren't sleeping anytime soon.

"Let's go." He whispered grabbing her hand. Max grinned slyly. "Catch me if you can!" She called and took off at 200 miles an hour. "No fair! You have super speed! Fang yelled as he took to the skies. "If you win you get a wish!" now that got his attention. "What kind of wish?" He asked speeding up. "Any wish you want!" she taunted, knowing he couldn't catch up to her. He desperately wanted that wish. There was something that was driving him crazy with curiosity. He sighed dejectedly. *I really wish I could slow her down somehow* he thought just as he smacked into her still form.

*Whoa! What happened? Is she okay?* He shook her, and blinked twice. Immediately he felt the wind dragging at his cheeks. He hung on to Max for dear life trying to figure out what had happened. She stopped abruptly and gasped. "Fang, how-" she began, but he just grinned. "Fang, did you just freeze time or did you suddenly go into hyper drive?" She choked out. "I think it was the first one." He responded smirking. "Now, when do I get my wish?" he asked with a wink. She rolled her eyes. "Whenever you want I guess." *Yes! Finally I got a new power and a wish to boot!*"I'd like to collect now if you don't mind." He said slyly, "Stay right here. Don't move Max." He had the perfect idea. *She's really gonna love this!* Fang thought as he sped to the house.

"Figgy! I need your help!" he hissed, standing outside Iggy's window. The boy grinned, "What can I do for you?" *Uh-oh. I'm really gonna get it for this.* "I need you to make some sandwiches ASAP." Iggy raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "Okay, but if I do it you have to tell me why you needed them tomorrow." He couldn't see Fang pale. "Fine, but hurry!" Iggy jumped up and snuck downstairs.

He went into the kitchen and everyone yelled, "What do you need the sandwiches for?" If he was pale upstairs then he was dead when confronted with this. Angel just smiled and giggled. "He's surprising Max!" she said and began dancing around the room. Nudge immediately started babbling at him to get him to change clothes. Gazzy and Iggy got that look in their eyes that made Fang wince.

"Can we help you? Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top, Fang!" *Oh man. Dang. Well I guess they can help a little. I don't want Max to wait too long.* "Yay!" Angel sang excitement evident in her features. "Okay Iggy and Gazzy you get cooking as fast as possible. Fang you go out and fly with Max. I know where the place is and Nudge and I will get the food there. Capish?" Everyone nodded assent and set to work as Fang flew out the window. He froze time easily and flew up to Max. It was clear that she was already impatient. He blinked three times and gave her a kiss. She nearly jumped out of her skin "Oh no! Now you can freeze time and scare the bejeezuz out of me! My life is over!" she joked. He just grabbed her hand and they went flying.

"What is your wish?" She asked uncertainly. Fang refused to respond. He just grinned and elbowed her. "You'll see." He flew with her over the dessert in a circuitous route. *She doesn't have a clue.* He thought smugly.

He saw the recognition in her eyes when they touched down lightly. She was blushing beet red. He turned and smiled at her. Grabbing he hand he all but dragged her to the place where he kissed her and for the first time she didn't fly away. It was almost exactly the same as it was that night except that there were two sleeping bags and two bags of clothing and necessities lying in the sand with a platter of sandwiches on top. She gasped and smiled. "Of course, I should have remembered that you were a hopeless romantic!" she laughed. Fang elbowed her again, but they were both smiling.

"So what's your wish?" Max asked as she chewed on her third sandwich. Fang just smiled and said, "To see if we can kiss underwater." She knit her eyebrows. "How? We're all the way out here." He just smiled and kissed her. "Come on; let me show you something I found." He called as he lifted off the ground. Max, being Max, quickly followed suit, her eyes full of curiosity. They flew hand in hand for a few minutes before they saw it. The largest and most beautiful oasis they had ever seen. They alighted on a tree with its roots dangling in the precious liquid. Max's eyes shone as she tucked in her wings. Fang dove into the water with Max. They both ducked under the water and took a few breaths before kissing. It was beyond all that Fang had hoped for. It was so amazing that there are no words to describe it. Just imagine all the amazing things in life doubled and put into one, awe inspiring kiss. It was pure bliss.

They spent hours underwater looking around and kissing. It was beautiful under the surface. They went all the way to the bottom and sat there kissing. When they broke apart they saw the mirrors.

There were hundreds of them, big and small, short, and tall, laying against the sides. Max looked at Fang questioningly. Her eyes seemed to be asking, "What are all these mirrors doing down here?" He noticed something strange right then. They were sitting on writing. He immediately moved away so that he could inspect what the letters said.

"Lovers that come and lovers that go, pick up mirrors tall to tow.

Lovers that spend a short time in this pool, pick up mirrors bright or blue.

Those that don't stay soon will die.

Those that spend time looking are those that are true, pick the mirror that's best for you.

These mirrors are magic and powerful; you need only look to see they're wonderful.

They tell the truth when your lover will not, you can see what they're doing right on the dot.

Heed this warning now loud and clear, if this mirror is stolen your love will die here.

If it is broken, your love will switch to the first person you see when you wake all shaken.

Choose wisely those that are true, lest you bring woe upon you.

The Pool of Mirrors has many choices so take nothing to chance, take the mirror that you need without a second glance."

Max and Fang looked at each other, nodded and went searching for their mirror. He looked at all the mirrors that were tall, but none of them were light enough to carry around on their travels. He moved to the short wall mirrors, but they were too breakable. He looked at hidden mirrors and two sided mirrors and mirrors that were tiny, but none of them suited their needs. Max swam up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and in her hand was the perfect mirror.

It was extremely tiny and fit in her pocket. She banged it hard on the bottom of the pool, but it didn't break. She pulled something out from underneath it. He saw that it was a string. She tied it to his wrist with a smile and a kiss. They were so happy that they didn't even realize that they were rising.

They spent a few hours more swimming in the pool. They were trying not to think about the mirror, but Fang felt it on his wrist. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was a glowing feeling, the happiest he'd ever felt. It was all too soon that the moon was halfway up in the sky. "We should go." Max said. He knew she didn't want to. They both loved the Pool of Mirrors. It had such a magical quality to it. They needed to sleep though. He reached out and grabbed Max's hand. They took to the skies together, their mirror shining brightly in the moonlight.


	5. One Mystery Solved and Another Found

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMMUM RIDE OR HP. I WISH I DID THOUGH. **

**Sorry I've taken so long to post. I've been waiting for a chance all week to post. I just had this idea stewing in my mind and it was driving me berserk! Well here it is. I hope you like it, because I've been sitting on it for days!**

Albus Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes. He'd been thinking and looking through his memories nonstop for the past three days. Nothing ever made sense to him. Whenever he thought he saw an answer, it slipped away. He'd concocted a plan when Harry Potter had been born. It was supposed to keep him alive for at least a little while. He'd never thought that what had happened last year would have happened, but it did. It seemed as if the very earth wanted the boy dead. There were two prophecies that he was supposedly a part of. One of which he hadn't known about until three days ago. He'd gone to visit the Ministry to see if he could hear the latest prophecies. Oddly enough, they had been about to send him an owl. There was a prophecy that was utterly baffling that they had been trying to crack for years.

_Six of wand and wing will save the earth,_

_The raven of Chosen blood will see where it had begun,_

_The mirror of love shall decide all,_

_Whether our world is saved or razed is up to those short in days,_

_Six angels have come to earth to right the wrong and deliver justice,_

_Death will come to those who stand in their way,_

_Children shall rule the world better than adults ever would,_

_Silver and black combined will end the dawn of evil._

It was rather easy for him to figure out who the raven was. It was Harry. That is why he was at the moment trying to find out who it was. It couldn't be Harry because one could only be in a single prophecy unless of course they were split in two. Then they could be in two different ones.

He grinned for the first time in days. Dumbledore remembered the feeling he'd gotten when he had first touched Harry Potter. He had felt the incompleteness of his soul. Somehow half of his soul is the Raven mentioned in the prophecy.

He extracted a rather elusive memory of his. It was the day Lily and James had sent him the patronus telling him about their child. There was something odd about it. He could barely hear it in his mind so he'd thought that he would dive into it to better hear and understand what was going on.

Dumbledore dumped the tiny vial of memory into the pensieve. He then dove in headfirst. He landed gracefully on the floor of his office fourteen years earlier. His younger self was reading the Daily Prophet avidly. Suddenly a proud stag- shaped patronus cantered up to his desk.

"Hello Dumbledore! We just had to share the news! Lily's pregnant with _twins_ can you believe it! We're so excited-" James continued to speak, but Dumbledore couldn't be bothered with him at the moment, even though the poor man was long dead. Lily Potter had given birth to _twins_. Not a single son, but two. The other son they hadn't named or known. The unknown factor in his plans was this child, the child that held the other half of Harry Potter's soul. In that moment he gave the boy a nickname that he would hear for the rest of his life. He decided to call him the Unknown Factor.

Dumbledore set to reconstructing his plan with fervor he hadn't known since he was young. He called to Fawkes. "Bring Severus and Minerva because we need to discuss a new course of action." He immediately went back to work as the phoenix flew from the room.


	6. The Flock meets the Weasleys

**Hey sorry I haven't posted lately. I've been doing my makeup work. Don't ask. Well here it is. I haven't done enough in Harry's POV so I'm going to make this one as long as possible. Oh yeah and I don't own either of these fabulous series. Their authors do.**

**Onward! (:**

Harry was excited and slightly disappointed. He'd rather hoped that Fang and the Flock would have come by now, but, he reasoned they probably had gotten into trouble again. Apparently, they got into extremely odd dangerous situations more often than he did. The Weasleys were coming to pick him up that day. They'd somehow managed to get their hands on six more tickets. It probably had something to do with the money Harry gave them. *Maybe they will show up. After all he did promise.*

Just then somebody knocked on the door. Well, banged is more like it. Harry ran down the stairs three at a time, opened the door and was ambushed by six bodies. "What in the blazes is going on down there?!" Uncle Vernon groaned. The blonde- haired blue- eyed six year old he knew to be Angel said, "We're here to see Harry, Mr. Dursely!" He ran down the stairs as fast as his gargantuan body could carry him, but as soon as he locked eyes with Angel he slowed down. "What do you want with that bit of scum?" he asked kindly. He saw the rest of the Flock roll their eyes.

Angel glared, "He's not scum, he's Fang's brother!" she hissed angrily and crossed her arms with the other two female Flock members. Harry knew the black one was Nudge, so the other one must be Max. Harry chuckled as Max turned her famous death glare on his uncle "You dare insult my boyfriend's twin brother!" she screeched angrily. He saw that the Flock was ever so slowly backing away except for Fang who just stood there with raised eyebrows as Vernon noticed him for the first time. The expression on his face was hilarity at its finest. The entire Flock laughed with Harry.

They all were rolling on the floor laughing when the first shout was heard. Immediately, Max jumped up, nostrils flaring, and motioned for him to stay where he was. They entered the living room where the shout had been heard. "Harry, why are there people in your fireplace?" Nudge asked quizzically. Harry grinned. "Don't kill them, they're the ones taking us to the Quidditch World Cup." He yelled and pushed past the yet again dumbstruck Dursleys.

Dudley hadn't even left his room since Harry had shown him his wings. He'd woken up still lying on his floor to Dudley's yelp. "What's gotten your panties in a bunch?" He'd teased. Dudley was the rudest cousin anyone could ever have. "W-w-wing-g-g-s…" was all he'd said and that immediately dissipated a of Harry's doubts. He really had seen his parents and his twin brother! Fang was really going to come. He had family. His wings were sparkly silver which he didn't fail to notice was the exact opposite of Fang's wings. They were the color of crows' wings and shone, but didn't sparkle.

Harry grinned as he strode forward and said, "Need a hand Mr. Weasley?" The Flock was looking shocked except of course the unfeeling Fang who of course went and punched through the boards around the fireplace. They parted faster for him than the Red Sea had for Jesus! Max went up and helped him after he gave her a reassuring half smile. She was basking in the glow of it. He so rarely smiled that everyone would just stare at him and soak it up he'd told Harry. Harry was doing it as well. It was like the sunrise. Harry shook his head to clear it.

"Hi-yah Harry!" the twins said tumbling out of the fireplace in a heap closely followed by Ron and Mr. Weasley. "Whoa! Did you go to a gym or something Harry? I don't think you were that strong at the end of school." Ron said amazed. Harry blushed. "That wasn't me Ron that was Fang, my new found twin brother, who just popped in a few minutes ago." Ron was staring at him dumbfounded. "How'd you get so… strong?" Ron managed to ask. "Evil scientific DNA experimentation," Max scowled, "that's how. Trust me you do not want to go down that path. I'll explain later. Now let's get going before my boyfriend's Aunt and Uncle faint." She declared. Fang nodded smirking. The Weasleys though began to look around the house.

The two boys named the Gasman and Iggy immediately struck up a conversation with the twins. This was not going to be pretty. They already were sneaking looks upstairs to where Dudley was. Max was sizing up the Weasleys and then Total decided to talk. Yes, Harry had known about the talking, flying, dog, and no, he hadn't informed his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. "Anyone want to go find the wine cellar with me? I do love Bourbon!" That was the last straw. Petunia screamed and fainted against Vernon who then fell to the floor and knocked himself out. The Flock minus Fang snickered with Harry on that one. Fang had just smirked and rolled his eyes while fingering his bracelet.

"Fang, where'd you get that bracelet?" Harry asked quizzically. Fang went pale, well paler than he already was. "Max and I found it. It's her turn to wear it anyway." He said passing it to her. "Why do you share it? Why not just get two?" Ron said. He never had had much common sense. "That would defy its purpose." I gave Ron a look and he stopped asking questions. Fang would tell them later.

"Wait. Where are Fred, George, the Gasman, and Iggy?" he asked worriedly. He got his answer when Dudley screamed. Max just groaned and yelled, "If you don't stop it this instant you aren't allowed to make a bomb for two whole weeks." That elicited moans from the boys. Max looked angry as she yelled then, at Fred and George, "They obey me because I changed their diapers!" More groans and some snickers came from upstairs and then a scuffle ensued. "Stop it! You can make any bombs for the rest of the week! Get down here RIGHT NOW!" Max roared, her eyes slit and flashing in anger.

"Let's leave." Fang said reasonably. "I think you are right about that Fang. It's time to skedaddle." She replied calmly. Then the boys trooped downstairs and she screamed at them for a few minutes before Mr. Weasley intervened. "We'll fly there if it's easier for you." Mr. Weasley shook his head vehemently.

"Here take a handful of Floo Powder, say "the Burrow" as loudly and clearly as you can and throw it to the ground." Harry said to Fang. He raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told, and was gone in a flash. Max stared at the place where Fang had been and then looked at the bracelet they shared. HE swore he could hear her asking it to show her where Fang was, but it probably was overactive imagination. She stared at it for a few minutes then said, "It's safe. Iggy go first, and then Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I'll go last." She barked. They complied without argument. She quickly grabbed the pot of Floo Powder that they'd used and followed.

Dudley came running down the stairs. He appeared fine, but smelled horrible… Oh now he knew what they'd done! "You got Gazzy to fart on him didn't you?" Harry asked trying to keep the smug smile off his face. "How'd you know?" they asked simultaneously. Mr. Weasley looked angry. "Just you wait 'til I tell your mother what you did. She'll be about as bad as Max!" They turned pale and shuddered. They had identical looks of horror on their identical faces. Harry shuddered too. Mrs. Weasley was a force to be reckoned with. He had a feeling that she and Max would get along great.

"Let's go boys. You can try to run from her, but it's best to just take it head on." Mr. Weasley said good-naturedly. "We know Dad." They said and stepped into the fireplace together. "THE BURROW!" they yelled and disappeared like the others. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and did the same. It felt just like it had before. He was rushing extremely fast past doors until he was thrown head first into the Weasleys' kitchen. Fang and Max were sitting on the old couch smiling. Harry had a feeling that they'd been talking about himself and the Weasleys. They smiled at him while he dusted himself off.

"I've already met Mrs. Weasley; she's way different than my mother, but a lot like me. She is going to whip those twins of hers when she finds them…" Max said trailing off. Harry shook his head. He did not want to be Fred or George at the moment. "YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Mrs. Weasley screamed just as Ron burst from the chimney. "Let's go outside. She's only just warming up. You don't want to be inside when she really gets going." Ron said brightly. Max grinned evilly, "I think I'm going to finish what I started at Harry's." Ron took a giant step backward and then ran. Fang smirked and indicated that they should follow him. They left quickly. "GAZZY YOU DO NOT FART ON UNSUSPECTING PEOPLE!" Harry and Fang both flinched at that.

They found Ron beginning to de-gnome the vegetable garden. Fang actually smiled as he went for one with extreme accuracy. It was halfway to London a few seconds later. Harry decided to try it; maybe he got Fang's strength as well as his wings. It turned out that he had and much more when he actually began to take notice of his raptor's vision and hearing he went after a gnome. It took him all if ten seconds to catch and throw it. It went farther than Ron's but not nearly as far as Fang's. Fang's actually hadn't landed in London, but five yard's beyond the regular human being's horizon line. Ron was gaping unabashedly. "I thought you hadn't worked out…" he gasped out. "I didn't. Fang and I share a soul. Therefore we share scars, strength, speed, agility… and, "Harry and spread his wings, "wings." Ron was just staring. "Blimey, your wings are blinding me Harry! Can't you turn the sparkle meter down?"

Harry just grinned and pulled them back in. That was Ron. He wasn't the most emotional person in the world. The only thing that freaked him out besides anything to do with dark magic was spiders. Fang shot him a look of pure shock. Harry was troubled. *People must really be prejudiced. Oh well, the Weasleys are anything, but. They'll love it here!* A wondering look came into his eyes as Ron began to grill him on flying and to tell him about the match that they would be watching in a few days. *Fang doesn't have any friends outside of the Flock.* He realized sadly. It must be horrible to be him. He would probably trade places with Harry in a heartbeat if it weren't for Max.

Fang had it bad. He was in love with his best friend. He began to notice that Fang was sneaking peaks back at the Burrow. He was constantly worried about Max and for good reason. She was always getting into trouble. They all were. Fang had expressed his wish to live on a deserted island with her and the Flock. He still hadn't given up hope of his dream being realized. Fang was strong and hard as a rock. He was Max's rock, Harry realized. He was always there for her. He'd always come to her rescue. He always will too. They were extremely close.

"DINNERTIME, GET IN HERE WHILE THE FOOD IS WARM!" Max yelled, "IF ITS STILL HERE WHEN YOU GET BACK!" They all looked at each other and began to run as fast as they could to the Burrow. Harry smiled happily. Mrs. Weasley would be busy tonight!


	7. Off to the Cup

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. I don't get why we have to do this! It always makes me cry. **Sniffle, Sniffle****

**Well then… ONWARD!!!!**

As soon as Fang heard the word food he was off and running. Harry had told him about Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He would kill Max if she ate it all! He took to the skies and sped to the Burrow with Harry flying with Ron close on his tail. "Don't worry Harry, I'll teach you how to fly better later." He called behind him as he crashed through the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley and a girl who was obviously Ginny, screamed. He didn't care he just grabbed a bowl, filled it to the brim with soup and devoured it. Max was glaring at him so he apologized, "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, food is a very serious matter to us." She just smiled at him and said, "Good!" while waving her wand and fixing the window.

They sat around and ate in silence. Mrs. Weasley had to make three more batches of soup. Then the twins started conversing with Gaz and Ig. That wasn't going to turn out well for them. He caught Harry's eye and gave a tiny half smile. Harry grinned back at him and shook his head. Fang saw Max giving them the Glare. Surprisingly she actually was talking to Ginny. She normally hated red heads. Mr. Weasley then started chatting with him about the upcoming match. He wasn't half bad.

"So, what has your life been like? It must be amazing to have wings!" Fang just gave a bitter snort. The Flock instantly went on guard. He saw Max analyzing the exits. Angel was reading their minds to see their intent. Iggy and the Gasman were standing in defensive positions. He was the only one that hadn't reacted. He'd been watching Harry's reaction to their actions. He looked annoyed. "They're okay guys." He said with Angel. Max stopped looking around and coming up with a plan of escape. Ig and Gazzy slowly sat down and Angel just smiled and motioned for Max to begin their story.

It took Max hours to get through everything, but the looks on their faces were worth it. They were so shocked that people could cause this much harm and to children no less. "Okay of to bed everyone! We have a very big day tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them up the stairs. "You can sleep with us Fang. I'm guessing that Gazzy and Iggy are staying with Fred and George. The girls can all have a sleep over with Ginny." Ron said. Nudge and Angel squealed and ran into Ginny's bedroom. Max rolled her eyes at them and smiled as she walked in and shut the door. Figgy and Gasser grinned and went into the twins' room talking about some practical joke or other with them. I followed Harry and Ron up the stairs and into the loft where Ron slept. They set their things down. Fang only had a worn backpack and a laptop.

He immediately began typing about Harry on his blog. The response was nearly instantaneous. He saw that many people were congratulating him and debating on whether he could trust Harry or not. They were hungry for more, but Fang didn't tell them that he was a wizard. That would get them in trouble. He didn't need any more enemies. He told them what he looked like some of the things he enjoyed and about their parents. He also didn't think it was smart to tell them how he had first 'met' Harry.

After about ten minutes of rapid fire typing he was done with the update. Ron was staring at the laptop with interest. "What's that?" Fang looked at him like he was crazy. How could he not know what a computer was? "He was raised a wizard Fang, he doesn't know things like this." Harry muttered in an undertone. "I'll show you both how to use it then. It's fun and easy. Plus, it's the best way to get information." The boys played on the laptop until Mrs. Weasley came up and told them that it was lights out.

Fang was shaken awake by a very impatient Max. For the second time that month he felt water hit his face. "Geez Max, why are you always doing that to me?!" He moaned. She just smiled and yelled "Get up! We're going to be late, sleepy head!" Angel came in and yelled at me mentally. _YOU NEED TO WAKE UP FANG! _He jumped and barely repressing his swears. "The sun isn't even up yet!" Ron moaned and covered his head with his pillow, "Leave me alone!" Fang heard the door open.

"Gosh Ronald, you're being rude this morning." He grinned at the girl that had walked in. *She must be Hermione. Harry told me about her.* "Oh dear! Harry who is this?!" She cried wild eyed. Her head was snapping from him to Fang and back again. "I'm Fang." He said. "He's my twin brother." Harry finished the introduction. "Yes I can see that! How? How could you have a twin?" _*How're we gonna break this to her?* _Fang asked through the link. _*I dunno.*_ "Well…" Harry began and told the story of their first meeting. "We should get moving." Fang muttered and stretched. Hermione's face instantly changed.

"Yes you should hurry or you'll miss breakf-" she started, but she didn't even have to finish it. Fang was already barreling through the doorway and down the stairs. He was hungry and was not about to blow breakfast. He wasn't one of those kids that starve themselves to look good, but actually look terrible. He ate a lot of food. He forgot to bring a change of clothes so he stayed in the clothing he'd worn the day before.

Ten minutes later the Flock was ready and waiting, with their backpacks on their shoulders. The Weasley's and Harry took another few minutes, but they were on their way before five o'clock. They trekked through the forest for two hours before they ran into the Diggorys.

The Weasleys had warned them that the Diggorys were going to join them, but the rest of the Flock whirled around in battle positions when they called out to them. "Whoa! We come in peace!" Mr. Diggory said smiling benignly. Fang just smirked and offered his hand. "Fang." Was all he said. "Nice to meet you Fang. What's your last name?" Fang gave one of his half smiles and stated clearly, "Potter." Diggory's eyes grew huge as he took in Harry and the rest of the Flock. They all just snickered so quietly that only they could hear it and introduced themselves. Gazzy 'accidently' let one rip and Max started yelling again. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT FART ON UNSUSPECTING PEOPLE!" Even Mrs. Weasley winced at that. "Max." Fang said and grabbed her around her waist gently. He knew that she would calm down so that they could go on.

It was another thirty minutes before they reached the portkey. Mr. Weasley filled everyone in on what they were and told them to grab on quickly. There was a strong yank and they were spinning around in circles, completely out of control. Fang spread his wings and let go when Diggory said to and glided gently to the ground before tucking them in. He looked behind him to see Max and everyone else gliding down to him. Sadly, Ron, Ginny, and the twins smacked the ground hard. "Merlin's beard Harry, couldn't you have flown down with me?" Fang rolled his eyes. The Diggorys were gawking. "Take a picture, they last longer." Max grunted. "Now let's find our tent." Mr. Weasley said brightly.

The motley crowd moved throughout the campsite until they found a tiny tent with a post in the ground beside it that read "WEASLEY" in all capitals. Fang raised an eyebrow before entering. He could barely conceal his shock when the tent expanded around him into a room with two rooms off to either side. This room had couches and comfortable chairs littered around as well as a small table and a kitchen. It also had a large furnace. Harry was failing at hiding his emotions. He was looking around in wonder and awe. "I love magic." They said together and went to pick their beds.


	8. An Odd Confrontation and Battle Plans

**I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while don't worry things will be picking up now and more action is coming along. I just needed time to work on some other stories that I have on a different website. Again I am incredibly sorry. Feel free to cyber smack me. Oh, and some reviews would be nice too. Maybe I'll post more often if I get some. *HINT, HINT***

**Now back to the story…**

"Come on Fang let's go look around!" Angel said and tugged on his arm. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Max are coming too!" He sighed internally. "Okay Ange, I'll be right there." She squealed gave Fang a fleeting hug and dashed from the tent with the rest of the sightseers trotting behind.

"Does she ever rest?" Ron mumbled. He'd been subjected to a questioning by Angel after everyone was settled in. She had wanted to know everything about what it was like growing up as a wizard. The interrogation included questions like, "Did your brothers ever pants you with magic?", and "Who was your first crush?" He lied to both questions, but she could tell and called him out for it.

Angel was just traipsing around. She looked into people's tents and held conversation about wines that Total liked. Every street vender was captivated by her charm and gave her free things. Soon she was covered head to toe in green. Pins with slogans supporting the Irish covered her front and back. A huge green top hat with a shamrock hanging above it magically completed her look. People were staring at her like she was a mutant bird kid. She was actually was, but that's beside the point. Fang and Max just shrugged it off while the others were blushing beet red.

A few hours later she had her face painted and then they went back to the tent to get ready for the match. The group knew that something had happened by the smell of the tent. Max narrowed her eyes and started yelling for Gazzy and Figgy to get over there right now. Hermione and Ginny were trying to suppress laughter as she chewed them out. Fang just stood there and watched as she doled out their punishments. They were to spend all their free time for the next week staring at a fixed object and not moving. They groaned and begged for mercy so she shortened it to two days. The boys knew when she had reached her minimum and didn't push her.

"It's about to start, come on! Let's get our seats!" Mr. Weasley cried and jumped about like a buffoon. The Flock though was making preparations. "Fang get over here, we're discussing a game plan if things go wrong and someone tries to kill us!" Max hissed in an undertone. Fang loped over to the huddle as Max laid out the plan. "Okay, Gazzy and Iggy, I know you have bombs hidden somewhere on your body. Use them if you can. If not, Gazzy can fart us out of trouble. Now Angel will need to control minds if the attackers are human. Robots call for socking. As for the rest of us, fight them off. Use your powers to help, Capish?" The group nodded and got all jazzed for a fight.

Their band moved out a few minutes later. Mr. Weasley said hi to a bunch of strangely dressed people who were apparently his co-workers. His goofy smile made everyone around him except the Flock grin as well. _*It'll be all right Fang. The entire stadium is full of wizards that will blast any robots to smithereens.* _Fang snorted quietly. The kid had a lot to learn. _*Yes there are, but aren't there just as many who would fix them back up?* _Harry didn't respond to that. His face had gone pale though. He trusted too easily. He would have to learn real quickly if he wanted to survive to graduate Hogwarts.

They walked into the stadium and sat down in their seats. He and max were thinking up battle plans and conversing with their eyes. No mind reading was necessary; they just read each other's expressions. Iggy was whispering heatedly about which bombs he should keep primed with the Gasman. Angel and Total were sitting and pretending to converse about whether Bourbon or Champagne was better, but Angel was really reading the minds of every person in the vicinity.

A wary expression crossed her face as a man sat down next to her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He gave of a commanding air, which Fang instantly disliked. He could see in Angel's eyes that he wasn't a nice person. _That is the understatement of the century Fang._ She sent to him. He allowed his eyes to narrow just a bit as the man interjected the conversation. "I myself prefer Bourbon." Angel smiled at him, but Fang could see the wheels turning in her head. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were glaring at the man with hatred.

"Hello Lucius, where is young Draco?" Mr. Weasley inquired. "Here" A young boy said popping up at this man's side. Draco was the spitting image of his father and gave off the same aristocratic air. Fang smirked and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Now who are your friends?" He inquired as he petted Angel's head. Max reached out and snatched Angel away. "Ah, yes. These are some of Harry's friends: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel here." He said and patted her head fondly. "Are they staying with you? I'm surprised they all managed to fit in your shack." Draco said. Max's eyes narrowed to slits. Fang knew that one more insult would send her over the edge. "I wouldn't say another word. You don't want to see Max angry." Harry advised as his face went pale. Draco saw the looks on their faces and left it. "Smart." Fang said with a nod. "You're Fang right? I know a dog named Fang and he's the most cowardly thi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Max had lifted him into the air. "You dare insult my boyfriend!" she murmured quietly in his face. He almost wet his pants with fright. "You do _not_ mess with my Flock or my friends, got it?" Draco nodded vigorously. She dropped him in a heap and went to Fang. He grinned crookedly at her and kissed her cheek. "Harry told you."

"Uhhh… Sorry about that Lucius. Max is loyal and has a rather short temper." Max grinned, "Not to mention major kick butt fighting skills." The man, Lucius, just smiled and sat down. "No matter, no matter, so are they going to be attending Hogwarts this year?" Fang was just smirking with a raised brow. "Fang is for sure, but we aren't positive on the others." Iggy groaned. "He just had to say that…" Max stood erect, "We will all go or none of us will. You know why Mr. Weasley. Your family and Hermione are the only ones that know of our little problem." The poor guy was looking abashed. "I'm so sorry Max I never meant to insinuate…" he trailed off tentatively. "S'okay." She said and relaxed back to her usual self. He looked relieved that she hadn't overreacted too badly. Draco and Lucius were watching the display with interest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup! Let the games begin!" a man in a bowler hat yelled. He'd used his wand to magnify his voice. The Flock flinched noticeably which got them a smirk from Draco. Fang raised an eyebrow right back and then turned to watch the match.

Harry's POV

Harry was watching the father and son duo talking quietly out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at Fang who was doing the same. Max was snarling silently to herself, probably about what the Malfoys were talking about.

"What did she mean 'condition'? Are they werewolves? Why did she call them her flock? Are they like in a club or something? Did you see her reaction to their separation? It was quite odd. What do you think Father?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"I think that the little girl – Angel isn't it—has a great taste for wine. We'll discuss this later Draco."

"But they have a _talking_ dog!" The young boy persisted.

"I said that we will discuss it _later_." His father replied testily.

Harry felt a sense of dread. Nothing good would come of this aforementioned discussion. Max just smiled hungrily at Draco and winked. He shuddered and turned away. Fang just smirked at her and raised a brow. She glared right back at him and they seemed to be holding a silent conversation. Harry turned back to the match just in time to see Viktor Krum score a goal. He was on the Bulgarian team, but the Irish were still winning by five goals. No one had even seen the snitch yet.

It took ages, but eventually the seekers both spotted the snitch and gave chase. The golden ball dove down, straight toward the pitch and the Irish seeker grabbed it just in time to level out. Everyone in the box besides the Malfoys jumped up and cheered crazily.

A few minutes later we all trooped back to the tent. Ron began to excessively compliment Viktor Krum and Fred, George, Iggy, and the Gasman teased him mercilessly. Suddenly Angel stiffened and said two words, "Death Eaters."

Max leapt into action, ordering everyone around and getting them all prepared for a confrontation. Fang was moving around and checking for something in the tent, but he apparently didn't find it. He gave Max a look and she nodded at him before continuing her assault on their ears.

"Harry, you are officially a part of this Flock, so if you want you can join in the attack. We need to know now if you want to be included in our plans. Its okay if you don't want to. We understand why you wouldn't, but we really need to know now." Max said not looking at him.

Harry felt hurt. He couldn't believe that they would think so lowly of him. _We don't mean to be rude Harry; we just want to know if you truly want to be a part of us. There will be trouble and you have a special power or two that could help us, but you really don't have to do this. We're just afraid that after finding family that you'll reject us. We've been rejected by family before and it really hurt, so no hard feelings 'kay._ He smiled at Angel and said, "I'm coming. What do you need me to do?"

Max's face lit up as Fang gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him and continued her plan only to be stopped by Ron and Hermione. They wanted on board to. After a long searching look, they were given a part to play in the assault. They both looked solemn as Max told them to show no mercy to the Death Eaters and to save everyone that they could. Harry would be the lure and the rest of the Flock would attack from above and get everything under control. It was pretty foolproof, but just in case Ron and Hermione were in charge of clearing the area.

"Okay people, let's move, move, move! Get ready for a fight!" She cried and charged out of the tent with the rest of us hot on her heels. "Harry go! Do exactly what we told you to!" Fang whispered and gave him a slight push forward.

Harry strolled along, waiting for the group of dark figures to come into view. He saw them out of the corner of his eye and slowed, but didn't stop. He heard them whip around to watch him pass. He heard them whispering to each other. He heard each comment perfectly because of his new hearing.

"He's right there! Let's bag him quickly and kill him so we can get this over with." Someone hissed angrily. He heard the nods of assent of the group as they slowly began to follow him. He walked on a little ways before looking like he sensed someone behind him. He looked back and heard the Death Eaters scramble out of the path. He had to repress a smile as he pretended to be disgusted with himself. He even called himself an idiot for effect. Harry was rewarded with silent snickers and chuckles from behind and decided to milk it even more.

"I must be seeing things. Pull yourself together Harry, it's not like you're still afraid of the dark or anything." He muttered to himself audibly enough for the group behind him to hear.

He was pretty good at this stuff. Maybe he should make a living of it. _*You were born for it to be your living idiot. You need this stuff to survive now.*_ Harry sighed and shook his head. He forgot so easily, but it had only been a few weeks that he'd known what he was and that he had a family.

He pretended to have heard one of them behind him and walked faster throwing glances behind him constantly. He finally just yelled, "Lumos!" to see them start to run at him. He felt a wave of adrenaline hit him just then as he took off running like the hounds of hell were after him. Well, the Death Eaters were the mortal equivalent, so it wasn't that different. He allowed himself to slow down gradually as he entered the forest until he stopped and mock panted for breath. He pretended to be frightened when he saw them converge in a circle around him. "Showtime." He muttered under his breath as six slim forms dropped from the sky and onto their heads.


	9. The Fight

**Sorry again! It has been so nice outside lately I've been lounging out on the deck. I even got a farmer's tan! No offense to any farmers out there. It's just a term. Well here we are. Harry's power comes out in this chapter as well as a new one of Max's. And we all thought Angel had scraped the bottom of the basin with all her powers. Nope. Max's new one is super cool! ;) Okay, okay I think I've tortured you all enough. Time for the stupid disclaimer: I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING OR JAMES PATTERSON!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! Finally let's move on to the next chapter… DUM, DUM, !**

Harry POV

Harry grinned and spread his wings wide. His wingspan was about fifteen feet long and his wings were shining brightly in the moonlight. He tried to take off, but still needed a running start to lift up so he ran straight at the Death Eaters. Startled they parted for him like the Red Sea, their eyes round as dinner plates. He could hear the Flock laughing hysterically until one of the Death Eaters tried to stun Angel. She swerved neatly out of the way and grimaced.

"That wasn't nice! Didn't your mommy ever tell you it was rude to hex girls? Now look what you've done! You've set Max off and she's going to rip you all to shreds like she usually does to people who try to attack us. You really should have listened to Mommy dearest." Angel said, well, angelically.

He looked to Max's face which was red and a picture of pure malice and hatred. Man she was boiling! She used super speed and was on the Death Eaters with a vengeance. She landed in front of the guy who had tried to stun Angel and punched him so hard his cheekbones cracked and were shoved into his skull. She then whistled and the rest of the Flock came down to join in the fight. The Death Eaters were getting pummeled until they got over the shock of watch one of their own get his faced smashed by a fourteen year old _girl_. Not to mention the fact that said girl had wings sprouting from her back. All in all, it was not one of their best days. Poor Nudge got hit with a stunning spell first. She slumped to the ground, but surprisingly was back up in mere seconds and screaming her head off at the particular Death Eater.

"How _dare_ you ruin my favorite shirt? It's one of my only non-Goodwill shirts and you ripped it. See! It's muddy too! You are dead meat buster!"

Max beamed proudly and patted her on the back. Fang gave her his lopsided grin and winked at said Death Eater right before Nudge dove down and started smacking him upside the head. Max was still grinning with pride as she went after another Death Eater and karate chopped his head from above. Total was dipping and swooping around their ankles and was causing general pandemonium. He shot odd comments at them from time to time.

Harry decided to try his luck with a different one. He swooped low and was hit with a curse. He felt himself drifting out of his body and was surrounded by light. His body was absorbing it in vast amounts as well as his soul. Well, the half of it that was his. His blood ran cold when he remembered the words that were uttered. He had been hit with a killing curse. He was being sucked into is body by the light. Faster and faster he spiraled back into it and awoke with a loud gasp.

"Bloody _hell_!" he whispered to himself as he saw the man's eyes grow round behind the mask. Harry brushed himself off and took to the skies feeling different. He felt new and filled with light and happiness. The feeling became stronger and he was grinning giddily until he couldn't hold it in anymore gave a cry of pure ecstasy and burst into fire. He flew down and landed in front of the Death Eaters, his entire body blazing bright red. The now smaller band of conscious people watched as he stepped forward burning the grass at his feet with every step. He was glowing so brightly that they were shielding their eyes as they shot curses in random directions.

One was headed straight toward Max. He recognized it by its color and it was not a curse any person would want to be hit with. He tried to warn her, but it was too late. The force of the spell nearly knocked her out of the sky, but she was still perfectly fine. In the end it was Harry who had to dodge the hex as it rebounded off of her and hit the Death Eater!

This was too much for them. The ones who were conscious apparated out of the woods as their comrades lay in heaps on the forest floor. Max gave a battle cry and ran at Fang giving him a kiss. Everyone besides himself and Angel made gagging noises and wolf whistles. She glared half heartedly at them and said, "You're just jealous!"

That started an argument as the Flock's feathers were ruffled. In the end Max started chasing them around while they were screaming about cooties. Fang came and stood next to him. They shared a look and burst out laughing. Man, it was good to have a brother!

A few seconds later his fire went out and they stood arm in arm watching the others playing around while the wounded Death Eaters were apparating away. Some actually stayed to watch for a few seconds. One, a blonde haired woman stood and watched with a soft smile on her face as Max gave Gazzy a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Thirty minutes later everyone headed back to the tents to find them destroyed and the Dark Mark hanging in the sky. They all tucked their wings in tightly and ran to the remains of their tent.

"I think we should go to the portkey. That's where Mr. Weasley said for us to tell you to go, so let's get going!" Hermione said shakily for behind him.

Harry jumped, but the rest of the Flock just smiled and began recounting the fight to the two wizards excitedly. Gazzy got so excited that he farted. Everyone was laughing and glaring at him at the same time as they tried to breathe through the green gas.

He smiled and put in his two cents of details about his experiences. He was so glad that he had such an awesome family.

**So what do you think of the description of the fight? Was it too general or not general? Should I do another chapter on it, but from Fang's POV? I need your input! Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	10. Searching for the Stupid Portkey

**OMG GUYS I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I FEEL SO BAD, BUT MY FRIEND CATHERINE HAS BEEN USING THE COMPUTER ALMOST EVERY NIGHT FOR PAPERS. I NEVER WANT TO GO TO HIGHSCHOOL! UGH. WELL HER PARENTS ARE HAVING SOME PROBLEMS SO… WELL HERE'S THE CHAPTER YA'LL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

Fang POV

They walked quickly towards the portkey, but when they got to where it was, it wasn't there. Apparently either they'd missed it or it had been moved. Fang was betting on the latter. He would have done it in his place. It would make it harder for the enemy to steal. The problem with that is that friends can't find it either and would be stuck in the woods searching for it. *Typical. Just typical. We are the ones left behind to search every inch of a forest that was now mostly burnt to ashes by 'complete wackjobs' as Max would say.*

They'd been searching for only a few minutes before Harry disappeared. Fang was first to notice because he felt the vibes coming from him in waves. There was one last Death Eater. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was running through the woods. Jumping from trees when need be. He _had _to reach Harry.

Seconds later he burst into a clearing, but his feet still propelled him forward to the very middle. There Harry was hiding behind a tree stump. Fang dropped to the ground and silently slithered like a snake over to Harry and sent through their bond *_We were wondering what trouble you'd gotten yourself into._* He was about to gasp, but Fang put his hand over his brother's mouth. *_You still have a _lot _to learn_* Harry looked at him and then continued his observation of the Death Eater. He pointed his wand at the sky and put up a second dark mark. *_This is bad Fang. This is _really _bad. Two dark marks! My lord, that's crazy!_* Fang's mouth tweaked up at the corners at that. *_And we aren't?_*, that shut Harry up real fast. He chuckled darkly and whispered, "You need to learn that nothing is impossible or crazy Harry. Life is life so you take your lot in it and eat it raw."

The mysterious man apparated right as the others caught up. They all looked at the sky for various amounts of time. Nudge and Max looked up, shrugged, and made their way to Harry and Fang. Angel's brow knit, but she too turned away quickly. Gazzy had to describe to Iggy what a dark mark looked like which took a few minutes, but Ron and Hermione were gawping long after they had trotted over to the boys.

Harry had to call their names to get them out of the shocked trance they had become ensnared in. They blushed and hurried over. The entire group just stood there looking at each other for a long while before looking simultaneously back at the mark.

"Stupefy!" was echoed around the clearing and the grouped ducked all except for Max who took all the hits in stride.

"Stop you imbeciles! That's my son and Harry Potter there!" Mr. Weasley cried as he parted from the crowd.

"Who are the others then Arthur?" A rough man asked.

_His name is Bartamious Crouch._

"Hello Bartamious I'm Maximum Ride and this is my Fl- group." Max said, but did not relax her stance which was strategically between the vast majority of their assailants.

"Hey Dad where were you?! We went to where the portkey was like you said, but it wasn't there, and we've been searching through the woods for ages!" Ron yelled grumpily.

"I'm so sorry chil- guys." He said in response to Max's clenched fist. That was smart of him.

"Well let's get going. Time's a wasting' and we need to get home for supper. Molly's making chicken dump-"

"Where's that portkey? I'm getting there first!" Gazzy cried and grabbed Mr. Weasley hard.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's over there by that edge of this clear- Oh dear Lord!" he said as everyone all but trampled him screaming about food and giving each other bloody noses.

Fang, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind to listen to what was being said.

"How do you know none of them cast the marks?" Crouch was bellowing.

"That lot and him," he said pointing to Fang, "haven't even touched a wand in their entire lifetimes."

"Why did you bring _Muggles_?! You know that's against the law, Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley sighed and said as if he were talking to a young child, "These children didn't know of their lineage until we met. Fang is actually Harry's long lost twin brother. He was taken at birth from the Muggle hospital that Lily insisted on going to so that her family could be there with her."

He'd done the equivalent of setting of a stink bomb. Every member of the group of wizards' jaws slackened as they compared Harry and Fang. Fang bristled and glared icily at them until they flinched. Mr. Weasley gave him a sharp look, but he just raised an eyebrow and made a 'they-did-it-to-themselves-ticking-me-off-they're-lucky-to-be-alive' look before fading back into his usual emotionless façade.

"Fang and his friends don't like to be stared at." Mr. Weasley said a bit too late.

They gave him a look that said 'way-to-state-the-obvious-bucko'.

"COME _ON_ GUYS! WE NEED TO GET BACK BEFORE THE FOOD GETS COLD!" was shouted loudly by the rest of the Flock.

Fang quirked his smile and turned away at the same exact moment that Harry did and kept pace with him all the way back to the portkey. Ron and Hermione caught up quickly. The last thing Crouch said was, "Good Lord they really are twins!" Harry and Fang shared a look and burst out laughing. Ron and Hermione were grinning and they all walked hand in hand over to where the rest of the Flock was waiting restlessly to get back to the Burrow for Mrs. Weasley's amazing chicken dumplings.


	11. A Ruined Breakfast and Fang Goes Missing

**I am SO SORRY! I have been gone all summer at two different summer camps. One in Carbondale, IL and the other at Bryn Mawr College called SIG. They were so much fun but SIG lasted a whole month! Crazy right? Well I thank all of the people that have reviewed all of my stories though I have deleted A Coming Hope because nobody was reading it and I lost inspiration. Thanks also for all the favorites and alerts I have gotten. I 3 you all! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged British woman or an American man, so I could not have written either of these book series! **

**On with the story…**

Harry POV

The next morning a buttload of owls tried to fly in through the kitchen window at once. _*Fang, I think I'm spending way too much time with you. I'm starting to think in American slang.*_ Fang just sniggered and grinned. Harry blinked and grinned back. He was still shocked by how blinding Fang's smile was. Well anywho. _Crap not again._

As you could probably tell it was a mess! There were feathers everywhere, breakfast was ruined and everyone had their fingers in their ears because of the hooting and squawking. Angel managed to calm them down and pulled a single letter off of each of them.

Harry, Fang, and Angel all grinned and said, "Yes!" The rest of the flock gave us all looks. Angel began passing out the Hogwarts acceptance letters and supply lists to the Flock while Harry passed out the rest. He looked down at his own and groaned. He wasn't looking forward to divination or potions. He walked over to Fang and Max who were reading their acceptance letters together. Max was smiling and fang was holding her.

"So where do we get all of this stuff?" Max cried as she looked at her supply list. Fang raised an eyebrow at him as Angel, Gasser, Iggy, and Nudge came over. "Robes? A cauldron? What store would sell that stuff?" Nudge said, "Hmm… maybe we have to travel to another world to get them! Oh I hope the robes are pretty! We need dresses and dress robes too! Do they have dances at Hogwarts? That's a weird name by the way! It makes me think of warty pigs." She managed to get out before Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Well I don't know why we need the dress robes. We normally don't have dances or parties." Hermione butted in as she and Ron came over. "Yeah that's just odd. We should ask Dumbledore when we get back." Harry replied. "I hope it's optional, because I don't have any good dress robes." Ron murmured quietly so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. "I-I'm really excited." Ginny said timidly. "Of course-" "you are!" Fred and George said as they walked up. "We aren't thrilled-" "about our O.W.L.'s-" "But we're still happy!" they finished together.

"Well are you ready to go over to Diagon Alley?" Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley was sending the owls on their way and fixing the wall, table, and broken dishes. "Yes! Fred and I want to go check out Zonko's Joke Shop." George said. "Fine just don't buy anything!" She agreed. "Can we go too Max! Please, please, please!" Gazzy and Ig begged. "Sure if you're okay with me buying all of your clothes and supplies." She said evenly but with a glint in her eye that had them looking at her warily. They didn't want to go to Zonko's.

Everyone traveled by Flu Powder. It took a little explaining to get the Flock to try it. Eventually after Fred, George, and Ginny did it Max went. Angel followed next and then Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and finally Fang. Mr. Weasley went after him and then Hermione went. "Ready Harry?" Ron asked him. He nodded shortly grabbed a handful of the powder and cried clearly- remembering the last time he traveled by Flu Powder- "Diagon Alley!"

He whirled around in circles as he whizzed by fireplace after fireplace. He tumbled head first out of the fireplace of Gringotts where everyone else was waiting. Ron appeared soon after and they waited for Fang.

Who didn't show up? "Oh no, he must have said it wrong! He'll be fine. Let's wait a little while so that he can track me." Harry said gently so that Max wouldn't blow a gasket.

Where was Fang?


	12. Fang has an Accident and Max Gives In

**Hey guys! I'm going to update as much as I can before my next summer camp. I'm going to Camp Ondessonk. It's rustic and you can't bring any electric devices and last year I stayed under a tarp. Well the tarp was inside a cave with a waterfall, so I'm not complaining. It's really fun and I'm in the camp's secret society which is doubly awesome. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten for previous chapters and my alerts/favorites! You are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Look at my pen name. Do I look like I wrote HP or MR? That's right I don't so STOP MAKING ME SAY IT!**

**On with the story… DUM DUM DDDUUUUMMMM!**

Fang's POV

He stood up and brushed himself off. _*_Well, that sucked. Next time I'm doing it the old fashioned way_*_ **(flying for people who don't know or haven't guessed)** _*_Oh crap! Where is everyone?_* _He emerged from the store he had traveled to and focused on Harry to gain his bearings. He looked at the name of the store and backed up fast. It was the same one that Harry had mistakenly emerged from two years previously.

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here Fang? Shouldn't you be with the Weasleys?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a grin. "Flu Powder." was his reply. "Ah it was your first try wasn't it?" Malfoy asked and Draco laughed. Fang nodded and glared at the younger Malfoy. "We'll help you find them-" Lucius began but Fang was already walking away down the street. "Thanks for the offer." He said without turning around. He rounded the corner and ran toward the presence of Harry's mind. He didn't like the Malfoys one bit. They looked just like Erasers. He just sensed something weird about them mentally. *Woah Fang where did that come from? Maybe you're getting a new power? Oh well when it shows itself I'll deal with it, but now I'm looking for Harry and the others.*

He turned the corner and realized there was no direct route except over the buildings. "Why does it always have to be hard on the birdkids?" he mumbled before walking backward and vaulting onto the nearest building. He climbed and vaulted out of that part of town before jumping back down to the street and running toward this huge building called Gringotts Bank. "Harry! Max! Guys!" he yelled as he ran through the doors. "Finally smart stuff, how did you say 'Diagon Alley' wrong?" Max asked and cuffed him. He knew she was worried so he didn't take it personally.

"Well now that you're here you can get money from the vault that you and Harry share. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny already have books." Harry rolled his eyes at Mrs. Weasley's comment. He pulled out a sack of what appeared to be coins and said, "Just take it Mrs. Weasley! It's the money I didn't use last year. If you don't take it I'll give it to Fred and George for that joke shop they want to start." Mrs. Weasley frowned, but took the money. "C'mon Fang let me show you the way to our vault." _*Can we get some for the rest of our family?*_ "Sure Fang I almost forgot! Well let me explain wizard currency to you." They walked to the tram and rode down the floor with their vault on it. "This is it. It has all the money and stuff that Mum and Dad left us." Harry said as he opened the door. Fang gasped. He'd never seen so many gold coins in his life. Well he'd never seen any gold coins in his life, but you know what he means. "Oh. My. Frickin'. God! We're rich Harry!" he said and scooped up six bags worth of coins for himself and the Flock.

They rode back down to the first floor and Fang watched as every Flock member's face lit up. Gazzy accidentally farted, Iggy whooped, Angel hugged Total, Nudge just stood there and stared at the heavy bag of gold, and Max punched the air and said, "Well you just topped my Bank Card Fang."

Nudge recovered fast and cried lets go shopping and raced for the doors screaming at the top of her lungs. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Max followed her. Fang grinned widely and followed at a trot. He looked back and the others were grinning. They were saying goodbye to Fred and George and caught up to Harry fast. "Wait up you idiots! You don't know where to get your supplies!" Fang yelled. They all stopped and walked back sheepishly. He looked expectantly at Mr. Weasley.

"Let's get you all robes first." He decided and strode off. The Flock followed behind. "Arthur, I'm going to take Ginny and Hermione to look at dresses if the girls want to join us now we'll get their robes after and meet u with you all later. Nudge squealed and danced over to her while Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy had to drag Max over there. "You will never make me wear a dress! Never!" she cried. "I'm curious as to what you'd look like in one." Fang said and smiled as charmingly as he could. She couldn't fight that. "Fine I'll try one on if I can wear leggings underneath." Nudge and Angel's eyes widened. "Yay!" They screamed and tugged Max away with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny trailing behind shouting directions.

"Poor Max." Harry said and strode after Mr. Weasley. Fang nodded as they rounded the corner out of sight. He followed shaking his head.


	13. Max Buys A Dress!

**Hey this is my THIRD chappy today and I'm happy! You guys are awesome. I'm running out of ideas on how to do my disclaimers so I'll just leave the disclaimer place blank until someone gives me an idea for one. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I will try not to disappoint. This chapter is special because it's in Max POV so knock yourselves out. It's gonna be hilarity at its finest. Max in a dress. Hmmmmm… I have an evil mind. If you have any tips for me please tell me. 3 you all.**

**Disclaimer:**

**On with the story…**

Max's POV

*I'll just run as soon as they let go of me. If they don't I won't buy anything… and then I'll murder them. Good plan Max.* She groaned when she saw the fancy script on the door of the shop. It was called Madam Lulu's. *Well that plan was just trashed. I gotta get out of here NOW!* _Chill out Max. You can wear leggings underneath. I bet Fang would like to see you without those though._ *Fang won't care, he never has and he never will.* _Whatever you want Max, but you still have to get a dress. It's for the school so you don't have a choice._ *I hate it when you're right* Max scowled and followed the girls into the store.

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny entered a few seconds later huffing and puffing. "Next time could you possibly be a little slower?" Ginny panted. "Sorry, but Max wouldn't normally go near a dress with a 20 foot pole. This is probably be the only day that we'll ever see her in a dress." Mrs. Weasley took one look at her and said, "Let's be quick with it. She is about to run away screaming." Angel nodded and got out a coil of rope. "Sorry Max, but you can't run while we pick them out." She said before tying her tightly. *ANGEL!* _Sorry, sorry, sorry!_ They all scampered out in different directions to look for dresses. *Well crap.*

A girl walked up to Max and sneered. "What, you don't like to wear dresses so badly that your friends had to tie you up? Man you're just scared because you're ugly. You don't want people to see how ugly you are." Max narrowed her eyes. "What, you wear dresses so often because you're afraid to not look like a slut?" Max hissed. The girl's eyes narrowed as she pulled a dress out from behind her back. "If you agree to buy this dress I'll untie you. If you don't I make you suffer at school even if you're not a Gryffindor." Max rolled her eyes. "Trust me honey you know nothing of suffering." She said coldly, but she was beginning to panic. She and the rest of the Flock hated being tied up. It brought back bad memories. _Sorry Max we're almost ready._

"Okay just untie me and give me the dress." Max grouched and the girl grinned. "I'm Pansy by the way Pansy Parkinson." Max snorted loudly. "The James Bond thing doesn't work for you. I'm Max Ride."

Pansy untied her and shoved the dress into her hands. "Have fun trying it on." Max gave her a look but went into the dressing room.

And then walked right back out. "Have you seen how short this thing is?" Pansy nodded sagely, "And you're going to buy it if you don't try it on." Max sighed and gave her the most frightening glare she would ever receive. Pansy shrunk into her seat, but motioned for Max to go back in the dressing room.

Max checked for cameras and anything that might possibly hurt her, but found nothing so she donned the dress. She felt slutty. Extremely slutty. God it barely came to her thigh. *At least it's not black.* She thought when Pansy yelled, "Incoming Max!" as she threw a pair of silver stiletto heels. "No way am I wearing those!" Max screamed, and threw them back out. "Yes you are! Or you lose the bet." Pansy sang and threw the shoes back in. "Okay you win this time."

The dress was also strapless and had –get this—wing patterns in black and the brown of her wings. The part covering her chest was ruffled, but there was no lace or anything. The heels were very sparkly and were encrusted with moonstones. Max pulled them on and walked out feeling severely underdressed.

"Ohmygod Max, where'd you get that dress?" Nudge screamed. She blushed a dark red which made Pansy chuckle. "Who're you?" She asked Pansy. "I'm Pansy Parkinson and I made a deal with your friend here and made her try on the dress. Now she has to buy it!" Angel and Nudge screamed and hugged her. "You are amazing, where have you been all my life!" Nudge yelled. "Be back in a second. Nudge make her look at herself in the mirror. She's calling herself the S-L-U-T word." Angel said and traipsed off muttering about moonstones.

Nudge steered Max over to the mirror. "Look at yourself for crying out loud Max! You look so pretty! The dress matches your bracelet too." Max gasped and stood there staring at herself. How could she look so slutty, yet so beautiful too? "Shocker huh? Well if you ever want to talk about fashion—except if you're a Gryffindor—then you know who to call." Pansy said and left.

"Come on Max let's pay for the dress and get out of here. Mrs. Weasley has magicked the other dresses back and the others have already picked theirs out. I got a pretty hot pink halter top dress with black lily patterns! It's really pretty. I also got this pretty bracelet and earrings with black lilies on them. Oh Angel says to come to the counter! Let's go!"Nudge cried with way too much excitement.

They checked out and Max saw the rest of the stuff. Hermione had gotten a beautiful purple dress with purple heels and pearl jewelry. Ginny had gone for a fairylike ball gown in the colors of the rainbow and had a pretty golden bracelet. Angel had a puffy white ball gown with ruby accessories and white slippers. She looked like an angel. Nudge hadn't done her dress justice. It was truly beautiful and truly Nudge. Her hot pink, rhinestone encrusted, high heeled boots went perfectly with her dress. I didn't have any jewelry, but that was fine with me. We all still had enough money for everything else so we went to the robe store.

Fang was there and he was mad. They must be trying to make him wear one of those frilly white things Iggy and Gazzy were wearing with these black robe thingies. Mr. Weasley practically jumped at Max. "Help!" he cried. "Fang, why don't you just try it? I bought a _**dress**_ for crying out loud, so you can at least try on the frilly thingy. If you don't like it you can get a black tux with a black dress shirt underneath and a silver tie to match my dress, 'kay?" Max soothed. Fang calmed down and nodded.

He chose the tux. The frilly thing just looked creepy on him. White is _not_ Fang's color. He looked way hot in the tux though. Max couldn't stop staring at him. "When do I get to see you in your dress?" he questioned. Max snorted, "Not any time soon buddy." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Let's wait for the girls to finish getting their school robes, and then we can go to the other stores together."

We nodded and Nudge, Angel, Hermione, and Ginny were measured while I waited patiently for the last booth to open. A girl stepped out with a smile on her face and thanked the lady inside. "Next!" she called and Max quickly stepped in. "I'm claustrophobic so please try to hurry up." She said quietly so her voice wouldn't crack. Max closed her eyes. * You're in the woods flying. You're not in a tiny booth in a foreign country in a wizarding hubbub… Dang this isn't working!* _**Calm down Max concentrate on the bracelet that's on your wrist. Concentrate on what it means and what it does.**_ Thoughts of Fang, the bracelet, and the Pool of Mirrors calmed her down and gave her strength. *Thanks Voice, you saved my butt there* Of course it didn't reply.

"You're done sweetie, now that wasn't too bad was it?" the lady said before Max nearly broke the door down getting out. "I… can… breath." She moaned taking huge gulps of air. Angel and Nudge had gotten out earlier and they were still pale."Can we get out of here now?" the Flock said simultaneously staring at the cubicles like something would emerge from them and eat them. "Sure." Harry said after paying for his robe and helping the others. They fought to get out the door first and tumbled out into the street.

"NEVER AGAIN!" they cried. They heard a quietly creepy chuckle from above them and immediately scrambled up and got into fighting stances. The person was Lucius Malfoy and he raised a brow at them until they relaxed somewhat. "Sorry to have startled you, Draco just went in." he said conversationally. Max's eyes narrowed, "We have a habit of running into each other at odd moments." He laughed again, "Yes it appears we do." Draco sped out and looked at them. Max paid the imbecile no attention. "We're claustrophobic." She said. "Ah." Mr. Malfoy replied, grabbed his son's hand, and waved goodbye as they walked off.

"Let's get wands next!" Angel said shaking her head at the retreating figures.

**Next chapter is Malfoy's POV and you'll see why. Hope you liked this chapter! **


	14. Spying on the Freaky 'Flock'

**OMG MY 4****th**** CHAPTER TODAY! I'm on top of the world baby (actually everyone is because we can't walk through the Earth, if we could we would have already died, but that's beside the point.) Let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: (I NEED HELP COMING UP WITH A GOOD ONE)**

**On with the story…**

Malfoy's POV **(you suck Malfoy) (sorry I just had to get that out there)**

He snuck a peak behind him at the strange group of kids. They had a talking dog, were extremely claustrophobic, had separation problems, startle easily, know how to fist fight, and called themselves a 'flock'. Those people were odd; no wonder they hang out with Potter and the Weasleys. He shook his head to clear it. He and his father were following them around trying to find out what they were. They certainly weren't normal people.

They were heading over to Olivander's to get wands. *This should be interesting.* Mr. Weasley went right on in and rang the bell for service. The dirty blonde haired one, Max snatched it out of his hand and held her other hand to her ear. The others were wincing or moaning or in the black girl's case talking nonstop. She seemed to do that a lot. The dog had passed out and was moaning something about champagne. A corner of Draco's mouth twitched. He added 'have sensitive ears' to the list of oddities.

Olivander came out of the back room to see what the ruckus was. "Hello Harry Potter, Molly, Arthur, Ronald, Hermione Granger, What brings you back to my shop?" Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys all said hello.

Draco hated Hermione Granger. *Last year the Mudblood punched me and broke my nose. Every time I think of that thing my nose burns.* That stupid cat of hers annoyed him as well. It didn't like Draco and often tried to bite him. Needless to say she hated him as well.

"Well we have some friends that need wands." Potter said. "Ah and these friends are called?" Olivander asked. The girl named Max stepped up first. "I'm Maximum Ride, though everyone calls me Max." Fang, Potter's twin stepped up next. "Fang Potter." That got a raised eyebrow but nothing more. "I'm Iggy." The other tall boy said. "Are you blind?" Olivander asked. "Yes." Hmm… "I'm Nudge and it's very nice to meet you! I'm so excited to get my wand. Harry said the wand chooses the wizard I wonder what kind of wand I'll get! Maybe it'll have-" Iggy smacked a hand over her mouth. "Sorry about her." He said. Olivander only smiled, "It's alright I already have an idea about what wand she'll receive." Draco heard Nudge squeal into Iggy's hand. "I'm the Gasman. Yes that is my real name, and trust me you don't want to know why. You can call me Gazzy, Gasser, Gaz, anything." He said. Olivander merely smiled. "I'm Angel, Gazzy is my biological brother, but we're all siblings except Fang and Max. They're dating." The dog jumped into her arms and said, Hi I'm Total the talking, flying dog." He spread his wings and flew up onto Angel's shoulder. "How amazing Malay's Mutants are. I think I might get one too." He said.

That was the absolute wrong thing to say. "How dare you! I wasn't created by this Malay person! Ugh! I was kidnapped from a human hospital and changed into this thing. I didn't start out as a dog I started out as a human being. I can prove it look at my paws. Do you see any claws there? No, they're tiny stunted fingers! Human fingers!" he huffed. The Flock looked angry. "Who is this Malay person?" Max asked angrily. "Oh my I didn't mean offense, I'm so sorry. I'll tell you where her store's at when you have received your wands. Just give me a few minutes." He said, shocked.

Olivander disappeared into the back room and reappeared quickly with a huge stack of wands. He set them in front of the dog and said, "Here try these. You might be able to grip it with your fingers. Try it." He said before disappearing. Draco watched fascinated as the dog concentrated and extracted its fingers. "I can do it!" he cried and licked Angel. Gross. She just smiled and handed him a wand box. It took him a bit to remember how to use his fingers, but he got the lid off and picked up the tiniest wand Draco had ever seen. "Just wave it around." Potter said. And there was a poof as Nudges hair was electrocuted. She screamed until Mr. Weasley fixed it. "Not that one." Granger said trying to hide her smile. The dog groaned. Man it's hard to try to pick something up with five fingers and a paw. At least I have opposable thumbs." He grumbled as he continued going through the pile. He picked out the last wand –a good, white, solid, light weight one by the look of it, and tried it. There was a flash and… *Wait is that a hamburger? A hamburger. The dog, Total waves his wand and a hamburger appears? Hah. That's hilarious.* The others didn't think that though they all reached for it as Total grabbed it up in his mouth and swallowed it whole. He waved the wand again and 18 hamburgers appeared which the Flock, and surprisingly Potter, ate with fervor.

"Ah that one? I had a feeling young man." Olivander said as he walked over with another stack of wands. He sat them in front of Angel and said, "Try these child I have a good feeling about these three though," he said motioning to three wands at the top of the pile, "so you can start with those." He was correct after one window breakage and a moustache ripping of a passerby, she finally tried the white wand it was of a strange wood that shone like marble. It seemed to be really bendy. She tried it and a tiara formed itself atop her head. It was gold and encrusted with rubies. "Yay! Just what I needed! A tiara to match my dress!" she cried absolutely thrilled. They waited impatiently for Olivander to come back from the shelves.

He finally emerged with four longer wands. It was either Fang or Iggy then. "Iggy these are the four that stand out for you the most." He proclaimed and ran back into the shelves. He picked up the white wand. What is it with these people and white wands? They are so rare, but three people in one day have gotten one and they are all Flock members. "I can see it! It's white and as long as it stays near darker colors I can see it!" he yelled and started to dance and waved it. *What is he talking about? He can only see the difference between light and shade? That's odd.* all thought process was erased from my eyes when a white Rolex watch appeared on his wrist. It had black numbering so that he could read it. He looked so happy. A hamburger? A tiny tiara? A watch? Why were they getting what they wanted? More importantly why did they want such silly and inconsequential things? They were all enigmas.

"Nudge sweetheart try this one, as soon as I saw it I knew it was yours." He said and gave the box to her with a flourish. It was…white. Why are they all getting white wands? Well she squealed and exuberantly waved it. Thank goodness it was super bendy otherwise she would have broken it. She screamed because her wand had conjured up ten fashion magazines. Why fashion magazines? That one topped the others on the silliest wants list.

Olivander reappeared behind the Gasman and offered him a wand. "This is yours I am sure of it." The Gasman took it and waved it. Guess what color the wand was? White. Again. "Whoa sweet I've always wanted one of these!" It was a lock picking kit. It wasn't even a good one, but he was grinning ear to ear. Idiot.

"Max your wand was harder to find, but I'm sure it's this one." He said and handed it to her. "Be careful it truly is one of a kind." He warned before going back into the store. She examined it warily for some reason. It was beautiful. It was white and silver swirled and had this aura about it that told of its power. *That's why she examined it first.* She waved it gently, but perfectly and a book appeared. She stared at it oddly. "That's not what I wanted, but I don't think there is a way for me to get what I wanted anyway."She said dejectedly, but perked up immediately. "Oh well I will look at this book later and see what it's all about. Now let's see what Fang's wand does!"

At that moment Olivander came out of the maze with three wands. One was a pure white, the other a dark pitch black, and the last a silver and black swirled wand. Draco knew which one it would be before his hand automatically reached for it. He waved it like Max- as if he'd been waving wands all his life and a book appeared. It was the opposite of Max's. Hers was white with silver clasps and bindings as well as a moonstone key. On the front there was a pair of multicolored wings. They were predominately white but had tan brown and black spots. On the back there were blue black wings that actually shone with brilliance. Fang's was black with silver bindings and clasps, and a hematite key. On his the Black wings were on the front cover and the multicolored wings were on the back. Their books resembled their wands in coloring.

"May I speak with you two for a moment?" Olivander asked Max and Fang. They nodded and went back in the shelving. Olivander muttered something in a low voice and suddenly the Malfoys couldn't hear anything they were saying. He pulled them back into an office and Draco couldn't see them either.

_I know you've been listening to us. I would leave us alone. Those who don't, often suffer greatly Draco Malfoy._

They walked away. Draco was mulling over what the 'voice' had told him. Which one was it?

_Angel._


	15. The Hawk and the Raven

Hello people! I'm back again from camp! Bad news is, I'll be in Florida for a week starting later today so I won't be able to write again for a while. I'm glad I got Malfoy's POV out of the way. Now I have an idea as to what Olivander is gonna say to Max and Fang so… I'm quickly writing a chapter before I head over to the airport. Yay! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: (insert your idea here)

Let's go on with the story…

Fang POV

He was cautious following Olivander into the back room, but figured that he could take him easily. The old man looked like he'd never fought anyone before. Max looked as if she'd come to the same conclusion. Fang gave her a tiny smile which she returned wholeheartedly. *I really should smile more.*

Olivander smiled and shut the door behind them. He immediately grew serious. Next to Fang Max tensed, but Fang knew they were okay. Olivander looked Max in the eye and said, "We have been waiting for you for a long time Hawk." Max just stared at him with her 'what-the-heck-are-you-saying-old-coot' look. "Read the books. You will learn. Do not lose the key. That also goes for you Raven." He said to Fang. Fang just looked at him with his usual expression of blank boredom. "Do NOT lose that bracelet." Max removed it from her wrist and gave it to Fang quickly. He smiled at her and put it on. He hadn't worn it in a long time.

"That is all that I can say except trust Dumbledore and that your house doesn't make you what you are, your heart does." He said and opened the door. They were shooed out of the office and were told to tell the others that Malay's Mutants was right down the street on the left.

_*Harry that was creepy. He called Max 'Hawk' and I 'Raven'. What the heck? I don't get what he meant or who he was referring to when he said 'your house doesn't make you what you are, your heart does', do you?* _Fang waited for Harry to mull over what he'd sent.

_*No clue. I do know that it's not about Malfoy, though, or his father. They're bad down to the core.*_ Fang nodded at him once and sighed. He put his arm around Max who was more angry than freaked now that they were at the front of Malay's Mutants.

She stalked in and threw the door open with a bang of anger, but stopped short and let out a gasp. "MOM? ELLA?" she yelled. She looked so hurt, but was confused when Ella ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Let us explain." Dr. Martinez said with a smile.

"I'm a witch max and so is Ella. Remember when you broke into the Institute for Higher Education or something like that, I forgot the exact name and freed all of those experiments? We found them all living together in an abandoned subway tunnel with their dead just lying around. After burying the dead, we took all of the surviving mutants here. They couldn't live in as regular people because they are more animal than human, except for Angeline. She is a bird-human hybrid as well, but something went wrong with her and she has no powers. She's a witch too, but is too young to join you at Hogwarts. Angel is too young, but since she has a rather high IQ, she is being allowed to attend. I've talked to Professor Dumbledore and he is very excited to meet you all." She said.

"Hi Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Total, Nudge, and Angel, it's nice to meet you." Angeline said shyly. Gazzy smiled and Fang exchanged a look with Max. "Well do you want to take one of us in? We've actually found others of our kind all over the world. I fly off to where Mrs. Martinez says and take whatever kind of mutant they are back here to find a good home just like I did with the Martinez family. Here we are called the Malays though just so you know. It's a ruse so that we can continue to give others homes. At school we're called by that name too so don't mess up."

Angel smiled, "Let's look around and see. Total could use a friend and we need message deliverers." Fang smiled to himself and decided to get at least one today as well. "There are different kinds in different wings of the store. There are ones that swim, ones that do better in cold climates, warm climates, or moderate climates, ones that fly, ones that walk, ones that are exotic and ones that can talk. We have actually been told by Dumbledore to set aside specific ones for you all. Iggy come with me you all can just browse around and talk to them. Not many people that come in the store actually say hello to them."

Angel immediately walked up to a pretty cat mutant. It was white and extremely fluffy and seemed to like Angel a lot. Total walked over and the three got into a conversation about wines of the world. Fang walked over to Harry who was looking at a snake with legs. They were speaking parseltongue and were happy. Nudge was talking to a miniature panther with a wolf's head and wings of a snowy owl like Hedwig, Harry's owl. Iggy was holding a conversation with a pure white lynx with white wings and human fingers. They retracted like Total's. *No wonder Olivander thought that Total was one of these. They are so beautiful, but so sad. It's horrible how people can do this to their own kind and other animals.*

Fang went over to Ron who was talking to a brown, shaggy dog that appeared to be normal, but showed him that it was part Komodo dragon by spreading its black hood and hissing. Ron was just staring at it in amazement. "Blimey that's bloody brilliant!" Gazzy was talking to a lizard that could speak English, Chinese, Japanese, and Ancient Greek. It had wings and was flying around Gazzy's head. Hermione was talking to an actual sphinx! Gazzy was talking to a toad right next to him and the toad was trying to teach him to croak. Fang grinned and ruffled Gazzy's hair as he walked by and was surprised when the toad grew its own hair the exact color of Gazzy's and asked for him to ruffle its hair too. He grinned at it and said, "Cool dude."

Max was over by two birds. She was extremely attracted to the hawk. It had the same wings and colorings as she did. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes or their minds. Fang didn't want to ruin her moment with the bird and was about to turn away when he saw a blackish blue colored bird, specifically, a raven. He walked entranced over to it. It squawked at him and flew over to him. It just hung in the air before him for a minute in silence before Fang heard his voice coming from it. They had the same voice, but different inflections. The bird's mental voice was more guttural than Fang's. **We are the Raven of prophecy Fang. We are here to make sure that Max saves the world.**


	16. Malay's Mutants

**Okay so I'm back and kicking. I feel horrible for leaving you guys at that, but my bro was yelling at me to hurry up. So you can sneak into his room and draw on his walls and whatever else crazy psychopaths do when they're mad at someone. He actually was too 'busy' to pick me up from camp so my other older brother had to take me home. Well anyway I'm sorry again for putting you through such misery and…**

**Disclaimer: (INSERT YOUR FUNNY IDEA HERE)**

**On with the story…**

Harry POV

Harry was happy. He had made friends with the four legged snake. It was actually part lion and quite proud of it. You couldn't see on the outside, but when he roars, well let's just leave it at that. He didn't have a name yet. He was always called experiment 402.5 in the lab. They gave him the wrong injection causing to grow in size and he stampeded right out of the place before he reverted back to his original size. He was hiding in a tree when he saw Angeline and a horde of other mutants running. He had trailed after them and met her. He went back with her to the shop where he has been for three months.

"Don't you want a name?" Harry asked the experimental mutant. The little guy nodded, "Nobody has given me one though." He sighed. "Well why don't you fashion one for yourself? That's what Max and the others did. Well Max chose her last name anyway. She wanted to have the last name of the first woman to visit the moon." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well… I've always liked the name James… and… if I could be in any of the houses in Hogwarts it would be Gryffindor so I'll be… James Gryffin. That's perfect! Thanks Harry!"

"James is the name of my father. He died a little bit after I was born. I'm glad you chose his name for your first. Do you want a middle name? None of the other mutants, not even Max and the Flock have one. I'm the only one, but by default so you'd be the first one to choose a middle name." James Gryffin looked thoughtful. "Harry," he said after a while, "That's my middle name. Harry." Harry grinned down at the little bugger and petted his head. James grinned and began to purr. *Wow.*

He checked Fang's head and something crazy was happening with him and a bird that looked a lot like a raven. He tried to get a message through to Fang, but the bird was somehow blocking him out! _*Let me through to him.* _He felt the bird's presence leave Fang's head. _*Fang, he needs a name, and somehow he was blocking me! When you two were talking I couldn't get through! What is happening?*_ Fang started mentally. _*You scared the bejeezuz out of me Harry! What do you mean he blocked you out? I didn't feel you there. How? You know what; I think I'll ask him. Oh and he has a name. It's Claw.* _Harry laughed. _*Fang and Claw huh?*_ Fang mentally rolled his eyes. _* Funny Harry.*_ He was disconnected by Claw and left his twin's mind. Harry ruffled his hair and sighed. James looked at him worriedly and Harry groaned. "Let me explain…"

Max POV

**Hello Max, my name is Minimum. We, together are the Hawk of prophesy. We will save or raze the world.** Max moaned mentally. **I already knew that! Wait your Voice sounds familiar…** OMG NO WAY! **Yes Maximum Ride, I am that Voice that has been helping you all along. I need you to read that book. It has some of the world's most important secrets, both horrid and beautiful. It also will open up many pathways for you and Fang as well as Claw and I. Read it. Learn it. Memorize it. Hide it. Protect it.** Max blinked and pulled the book out of her bag surreptitiously. It was beautiful and powerful. After hearing a warning squawk from Minimum, she shoved it back in just as the Malfoys rounded the corner. *Saved by the squawk.* Minimum appeared to be smirking. Max just rolled eyes and placed the bird on her shoulder.

"Hello Lucius, Draco, how are you doing today?" Mom asked politely, but loudly. Everyone heard and ran over on their guard. Minimum was still on her shoulder as she walked up. Fang was beside her in an instant with Claw landing on his shoulder. Angel was holding a cat that was white, fluffy and had a scrunched up face. Gazzy had a toad and was croaking at it.

Max shook herself she needed to concentrate on the Malfoys. She faced them, her face unreadable.** Do NOT trust either of them Max. They are bad news.** Max nodded lightly to show that she'd heard and agreed, but so as to not look suspicious. Draco's eyes were wide and staring at all of the creatures in the store.

He turned to Harry and said, "Going Slytherin Potter? Your father would be ashamed-" An almighty roar came from the thing in Harry's arms. Now that she noticed it was a four legged snake. Harry was grinning. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. JAMES GRYFFIN might get mad again." Draco's eyes had gotten to the size of golf balls before he recovered. "What kind of a name is that?" James' eyes narrowed. He looked at Harry and winked before jumping down and… TRIPLING IN SIZE! He growled in a distinctly cat-like way and said, "A good one that I came up with myself!" Draco backed up as James shrunk back down to his tiny size and jumped up to Harry. Max grinned and turned to the shocked boy, "Good things come in small packages idiot. I would remember that if I were you." She said and winked.

"Oh you guys found them already? Dumbledore said it would be instinctual, but I didn't think-" Angeline began as she walked up. Seeing the present company she stopped talking and glared at Draco. Ella, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, and Fang were all glaring hard at them. Max gave him a questioning look, but it was lost on him. She glared too because whatever he had done seemed to be really horrible if Fang was ignoring her to glare at him.

"It's good to see you Angeline. We were just taking a look around." Angel snorted for some reason and Draco went pale. Oh well she'd get it out of Angel later. "Dumbledore already paid for you all, so go on over to the Apothecary to see get them food and supplies." Ella said and hugged Max tightly. "See you at school sis." She said. "Yes we better get going to the Apothecary then." Mr. Weasley said tightly. "Good day Arthur, Molly, children." The group left as fast as possible. "Man they always pop up at the worst times. Now they know about Dumbledore paying for our friends and will jump to conclusions." Harry said angrily. Ginny went up to him and said, "They already had hints before this one Harry. Don't beat yourself up over it." Max smiled and winked at the girl. Ginny blushed, but winked back. **So what do you want at the Apothecary Min?**


	17. Filler Chappy

**Hey people of the world I come in peace. I am here with the next installment of my story. Okay I'm done with the weird talk. To get to the point I'm writing a second chapter today because I love ya'll. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: (YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO) **

**On with the story…**

Harry POV

*Thank God it's over!* the day had been long and exhausting. Everyone was relieved to be back at the Burrow. It was ten o'clock by the time they'd returned. After eating dinner, it was nearly midnight. All the girls went up to Ginny's room with their friends and the boy's to Ron's attic room. Everyone except him had fallen straight to sleep. He stroked James in his sleep and the mutant smiled. Harry couldn't stop thinking. _I'll help you get to sleep Harry. Close your eyes and listen to me. 100…99…98…97…_ by the time she hit 80 he was fast asleep.

"Wake up Harry you're missing breakfast and Mum's made pancakes!" Ginny yelled in his ear. He felt James scratching urgently on his chest. He pulled on his glasses and groggily stumbled down the stairs. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Fang grinned cheekily. Harry cuffed him jokingly. Man he was becoming more like his brother by the second.

"Hurry up and eat! We'll be late for the train!" Mrs. Weasley said shoving a plate of pancakes at him. A minute later he was finishing up packing James' things. They were out the door a little after that and jumped into the Ministry vehicle that had come to pick them up. *How are we going to get all of our stuff in the tiny trunk of that Mercedes much less our bodies in the rest of it?* His question was answered when he saw that the trunk was spelled to fit anything. Everything fit perfectly including the pet cages. The Auror driving placed spells on their friends so that the Muggles wouldn't be freaking out.

"Get in!" Mr. Weasley cried and shooed the Flock inside. Harry himself was dubious, but relaxed when he realized that there was plenty of space for them all to get comfy. No claustrophobia this time. He was excited to be back and was about to say something to Fang when his scar exploded in pain. He saw Fang clutching his head in shock. _*It's a warning Fang. Something is about to happen and neither of us is going to like it.*_ Fang looked him in the eye. _*That's nothing new for us now is it?*_ they both grinned and chuckled. "What?" Max asked looking from one twin to the other. "Tell ya later." They said simultaneously and laughed again.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired and there's going to be a party at my house tomorrow. I would invite you, but you all don't know where I live and mom would kill me if I told you. Sorry. Here's a cookie to show how sad I am- O. Not much of one, but I don't know how to make better v-cookies.**


	18. On the Train

**Hey people of the world I come in peace. I am here with the next installment of my story. Okay I'm done with the weird talk. To get to the point I'm writing a second chapter today because I love ya'll. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: (YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO) **

**On with the story…**

Harry POV

*Thank God it's over!* the day had been long and exhausting. Everyone was relieved to be back at the Burrow. It was ten o'clock by the time they'd returned. After eating dinner, it was nearly midnight. All the girls went up to Ginny's room with their friends and the boy's to Ron's attic room. Everyone except him had fallen straight to sleep. He stroked James in his sleep and the mutant smiled. Harry couldn't stop thinking. _I'll help you get to sleep Harry. Close your eyes and listen to me. 100…99…98…97…_ by the time she hit 80 he was fast asleep.

"Wake up Harry you're missing breakfast and Mum's made pancakes!" Ginny yelled in his ear. He felt James scratching urgently on his chest. He pulled on his glasses and groggily stumbled down the stairs. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Fang grinned cheekily. Harry cuffed him jokingly. Man he was becoming more like his brother by the second.

"Hurry up and eat! We'll be late for the train!" Mrs. Weasley said shoving a plate of pancakes at him. A minute later he was finishing up packing James' things. They were out the door a little after that and jumped into the Ministry vehicle that had come to pick them up. *How are we going to get all of our stuff in the tiny trunk of that Mercedes much less our bodies in the rest of it?* His question was answered when he saw that the trunk was spelled to fit anything. Everything fit perfectly including the pet cages. The Auror driving placed spells on their friends so that the Muggles wouldn't be freaking out.

"Get in!" Mr. Weasley cried and shooed the Flock inside. Harry himself was dubious, but relaxed when he realized that there was plenty of space for them all to get comfy. No claustrophobia this time. He was excited to be back and was about to say something to Fang when his scar exploded in pain. He saw Fang clutching his head in shock. _*It's a warning Fang. Something is about to happen and neither of us is going to like it.*_ Fang looked him in the eye. _*That's nothing new for us now is it?*_ they both grinned and chuckled. "What?" Max asked looking from one twin to the other. "Tell ya later." They said simultaneously and laughed again.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired and there's going to be a party at my house tomorrow. I would invite you, but you all don't know where I live and mom would kill me if I told you. Sorry. Here's a cookie to show how sad I am- O. Not much of one, but I don't know how to make better v-cookies.**


	19. THIS IS SERIOUS!

_**THIS IS SERIOUS! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE! **_

_**WOULD YOU RATHER ME…**_

Continue the story

Start the sequel "The Sight of Death"

Continue until they get to Hogwarts

_**THERE IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE TO THE ACTUAL POLL. I NEED YOUR INPUT! THE STORY HANGS IN THE BALANCE!**_


	20. The Sorting

**Okay so I'm doing what you guys want and continuing. Are you sure you want me keep going after they reach Hogwarts? I have some pretty good ideas for The Sight of Death. Well, since you want me to continue I will. :D **

**Disclaimer: THIS IS MY LAST DISCLAIMER PEOPLE I WILL NO LONGER BE PUTTING ONE UP FOR EACH CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS!**

**I do not have two genders and I do not think I appear to be middle aged (I am 14 you know!) so it is safe for us all to assume that I am not J.K. Rowling or James Patterson.**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid bellowed as he did every year. The Flock said goodbye to Harry and joined the throng around the giant man. "Hagrid, take care of my friends would you?" Harry cried over the din. "O' course Harry! You lot go on over to the carriages before they leave yeh behind."

Harry winked at the man and tugged the others over to the carriages. The ride up was fast and the first years were still coming over the lake.

"6 galleons they are all in Gryffindor." George grinned. "Aw c'mon George! You know they're all gonna be with us." Fred whined. "Fine, I bet that they're gonna be sorted last." Fred slapped George's hand, "That I disagree with brother! 6 sickles on it?" George smiled and grasped Fred's hand firmly. "Deal!" They yelled and pulled out the money.

Harry turned away from them as the doors of the Great Hall opened wide.

The first thing he saw was a soaking wet Angel skipping down the length of the hall and going to stand to the side. Gazzy and Iggy followed with giant grins on their faces. Harry could just make out a whisper of, "Lucky girl got to swim with the Giant Squid!" Harry smirked to himself. He knew something like this would happen. Angel, water, and giant water creature; it was obvious to him. _*Hey bro, how are ya?*_ Fang questioned as he moved to the side to stand with the others. Max was with him and shooting everyone suspicious looks. _*Tell her she's safe with Dumbledore around.*_ Nudge brought up the rear and traipsed in talking animatedly with three girls whose houses Harry could already guess. The one with black hair and the sullen face was the quota for Slytherin house. Next to her was a plump girl with frizzy brown hair the practically beamed Hufflepuff. On Nudge's other side was a blonde with cute little glasses. He could barely see the book hidden inside her robes. She would be the Ravenclaw poster child if they had one. Nudge therefore was the most Gryffindor like of the bunch. She waved goodbye to them apologetically and went to join the others.

Nobody noticed that the Flock was standing in the back of the Hall and to the side. Harry knew that Dumbledore wanted it that way for a reason.

The Sorting Hat sang its song (same one is in the book) and everyone applauded. McGonagall called out names and the Sorting began. Nudge's friends' names were Allison McGareth, Poppy Lestrange, and Bethony Trinket.

"Poppy Lestrange."

The girl who looked like a Slytherin for sure walked up with the usually expressionless face of Slytherins and pulled the hat onto her head gently. After merely a second of being on her head the Hat had made its decision. "You will do best in… GRYFFINDOR!" The Hall was dead silent and even the teachers were stunned for a bit as the young and discouraged Lestrange made her way to the table of her family's enemies. Having forgotten that he'd kept James with him, he didn't realize his friend had gone to the girl until his voice could be heard speaking gently to Poppy. Harry realized then that the two were alike. They were both snakes on the outside, but on the inside they were lions.

"Allison McGareth."

She was the one with the hidden book. Harry was now unsure as to where she would be placed. Poppy Lestrange looked like a Slytherin, but was placed in Gryffindor. Would Allison be paced there too?

"You are very intelligent and would have done well in Ravenclaw, but I see you in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Bethony Trinket was placed there as well and Harry began to doubt everything he always believed about the houses. Finally a guy named Matthew Xandre was sorted into Slytherin and McGonagall stopped calling names.

"Silence! We have six new students aged six through fourteen. They are here because we discovered that one of their number, Fang, is Harry Potter's twin brother. Treat these people with courtesy and respect. They are much tougher than they appear. I wouldn't cross them. I shall call them forth myself." Dumbledore yelled over the din.

"Angel, please step up."

Ange smiled and skipped her way up, ramming the hat on her head as soon as she could. The hat seemed to be having a hard time placing her. Eventually it settled for, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She beamed and skipped over to the Gryffindor table yelling, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm in your house!" She squeezed in next to him and began talking to Hermione about her perceptions on the hat. Harry couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying and nobody else even tried.

"Gasman."

There were titters at his name, so he let one rip. Nobody laughed at his name after that! He ran down the hall and jumped onto the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gazzy dashed over to Fred and George and began to talk Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry shook his head. Poor Molly wouldn't know what to do.

"Iggy."

Suddenly the path to the head table went white. Dumbledore knew about his ability then. Iggy turned toward his voice and gave him an eerily spot on wink. He carefully walked between the tables and sat on the conveniently black stool. Dumbledore handed him the hat and he put it on enthusiastically. Iggy always went where Gasser went so it was no surprise to Harry that he was placed in Gryffindor with his best friend and his sister.

"Fang Potter."

Everyone stared openmouthed at him as he walked down the aisle with his usually emotionless face. The hat spoke with him at length before saying, "Well I might as well put you with your brother, eh? You are in…GRYFFINDOR!"

He nodded and walked straight over to Harry. Fang pushed Ron down a little. Ron didn't even notice because he was watching Max walk up to the staff table. She had that look of pure determination in her eyes, but there was caution there too. He could feel her suspicion. Minimum flew over and landed on her shoulder. Max looked at the bird and nodded slowly before sitting down on the stool and carefully donning the hat. Before it even touched her head it knew where she belonged, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Flock was in Gryffindor and everyone was cheering like crazy. Fang and Max shared a discreet kiss before she sat down next to him. Ron finally realized that he'd been scooted down and began to protest. Fang just raised his eyebrow until Ron gave up.

_*So what did the hat talk to you about?*_

_*The prophecy, it wanted to be sure that I was who it thought I was.*_

Nudge was chatting loudly with her friends as Dumbledore stood there waiting for order. Iggy covered her mouth and the hall fell silent.

"I will not keep you from your feast much longer. Mr. Filch has a list of items that are banned from the school on his door and I suggest you read them. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Finally we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody. There is one last thing to say. WE will be hosting the first Triwizard Tournament in centuries this year. My friend Barty Crouch and Percival Weasley shall be judges with Mr. Bagman from the Department of Magical Sports. For your safety, only children who are of age can be in the tournament. Your names will be drawn from the Goblet of Fire. There will be two schools coming to compete with us; Durmstrang from the north and Beaxbatons from France. You will all be on your very best behavior this year and welcome them with open arms. They shall be arriving in two months time. Now chop, chop; time to eat!"

The plates that were empty filled with food as usual and the Flock was stunned into silence. "I have never seen so much food in one place before." Fang commented. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Fang hadn't said a word at all since before he'd come to the table. The Flock exchanged looks, tasted a tiny bit of something, and proceeded to stuff themselves silly.

"Take it easy there mate!" Seamus cried as Gazzy shoveled food into his mouth, "There's gonna be dessert too."

Gazzy's eyes grew round and he stopped eating his food. Ig heard and stopped as well. Fang and the girls were taking their time and eating a little slower. They still didn't talk and sometimes Nudge would moan. Harry felt a pang of pity for them. They'd had to live off of desert rats on the run at one point and he'd had food and a place to live all of his life. Harry was glad to be able to share this amazing place with his brother. Fang gave him a half smile and winked. He had heard what Harry was thinking.

Just then dessert appeared and they continued to gorge themselves. Harry shook his head and selected a peach cobbler.


	21. A Pretty Good Start to the Year

**Hey I'm so sorry about the wait, but I've been so busy with my high school application that needs to be in by the 15****th**** of December. I'm taking the SSAT tomorrow, so wish me luck! I have kept you waiting long enough soooooo… **

**On with the story!11**

Angel POV

The 'new teacher' was weird. He not only drank from a funky flask thing, but I had a hard time reading his mind. It was all foggy with bursts of images every ten seconds. I've never read the mind of a clinically insane person before so maybe that's it. Oh desserts!

Fang POV

He was stuffed as he followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower. It was late and Fang was ready to hit the hay. Max was walking beside him trying not to yawn with Angel in her arms and Gazzy was snoring on her back with his legs and arms wrapped tightly around her. Nudge and her friends were talking sleepily and yawning. Iggy had his hand on Fang's robes and his eyes were closed. People were giving them odd looks, but Max gave them one of her famous glares.

Max handed Gazzy to Fang and followed Nudge and her friends to the first year dorm room to put Angel to bed. She came back down and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek before racing up to her room to meet her roommates and pass out.

Fang hauled Gazzy up the opposite staircase and dropped him on the floor with a thud in front of his room when he didn't wake up. Gazzy jumped up and got into a fighting stance, but Fang just socked his arm gently.

"Get some sleep in a bed Gasser, not on me."

Gaz was disconcerted and had to blink a few times before he got up and went into his room. Iggy chuckled when he heard the sound of a body falling onto a bed. Fang grinned slightly and pulled Iggy up to their room.

Fang smiled at Harry and went over to the bed beside his that had his stuff on it.

He was out like a light.

When he woke up in the morning the first thing he said was, "Where's Max?"

Harry chuckled and through a pillow. Fang easily caught it.

_*What was that for?* _

_*You just made yourself sound like a lovesick puppy Fang. Wake up before you embarrass yourself further.*_

Fang felt a hard pinch in his head and flinched.

"I'm up you gits! Now let's eat breakfast."

He slugged Harry's shoulder when the boy burst into laughter. Fang pulled on fresh robes from his trunk and loaded his bag with books. *Here goes nothing.* Fang thought to himself as he strode down the stairs and right into Max's arms.

"Hey Fang, it took you long enough! Gazzy's been whining for a good ten minutes. Let's get out of here."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came down the staircases and rushed to join them on the way to the Great Hall. The large group wove through the school with little shortcut hints from Harry and Fang. They were in sight of the doors when Angel nudged his shoulder. _Draco Malfoy and his minions are following us._ Fang nodded and squeezed Max's arm. She looked at him curiously and he made a slight gesture to Angel. He knew that Angel had told Max because of the fact that her eyes became hard. Fang slipped his arm around her waist to calm her down. Angel's message passed to everyone.

"Hello Draco, do you need help with something?" Angel queried without turning around.

"Yes, we need to know what you and your friends are now. We don't want you to get hurt now do we?" he smirked.

Fang shook his head. Draco had messed up again. If he kept it up he would join the long list of people killed by Max. The idiot didn't realize what he'd done though.

"We are… Americans. Now leave us alone." Angel enunciated slowly.

"Or else I'll rip your head off and burn it." Max added ferociously.

They scowled, but walked past Fang and the others. HE shook his head at the same time that Harry did.

"Barmy git will end up dead at the rate he's going!" They cried together.

"You're starting to sound like Fred and George now boys." Ginny said as she passed.

All of the Flock's stomachs growled at the same time. Everyone in the hallway stared at the group with shock.

"What? We need a lot of food or else our stomachs growl." Max hissed, still angry after the encounter with Malfoy.

Fang guided her quickly toward the doors and they opened the doors together. He dropped her hand and launched himself toward the Gryffindor table. A minute later he was on his second helping of pancakes, Max was fighting over the strawberries with Angel, Gazzy was just grabbing food with his hands and shoving it down his gullet, Iggy was asking where the waffles were, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating just like they usually did.

Professor McGonagall walked up and looked at Gazzy with distaste because he was making a big mess of things.

"Mr. Gasman, you need to eat properly." She decreed.

Gazzy just shoveled more food down his throat unperturbed until he was finished.

"Professor, I can't help it. I'm sure Dumbledore has enlightened you about our situation and calorie intake. If you want me to eat properly you need to tell Malfoy and his cronies not to stop us on the way to breakfast." Gazzy said taking a large swig of pumpkin juice.

"Wow that is the smartest thing you've ever said Gasser!" Iggy exclaimed in awe.

Gaz just beamed and puffed out his chest proudly. McGonagall just shook her head and them their schedules.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, the other Mr. Potter, and Miss Angel will help you to catch up in your classes for those of your who may need it." She said curtly and returned to the Head Table.

Fang looked down at his schedule. It changed daily, so none of his homework was due the next day. That was good. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, a free period, and Divination that day. The next day he would have History of Magic, Muggle Studies, two free periods, and then Care of Magical Creatures.

"Come on guys let's get to class." Harry said after he gave Nudge and her friends, Angel, and Gazzy all of the possible routes to and from their classes.

"Let's go see what Moody is like." Harry suggested.

Fang nodded, tugging Max to her feet. She nodded and held his hand out of the hall.


	22. The Unforgivables

**I don't have anything to say for an AN so here's the story…**

Imposter Moody's POV

He was very curious about the odd new students. They were an anomaly. It was odd, the way that six year old girl, Angel, had stared at him during the feast. She seemed like she was trying to read his mind. Of course a little girl who was too young to be here anyway would have no idea how to do so a thing, but her bewildered stare made him suspicious. He would be having a class with her Nudge, and the Gasman after he dealt with the 4th years.

Harry Potter had a twin brother apparently. He was one of the oddities. His name was Fang and he seemed to be romantically attached to the final and strangest one of the whole group, Maximum Ride. She was the only one besides Fang that had a last name. She had an aura of power and strength surrounding her like a barrier. He would have to inform the Dark Lord of these strange children.

Barty Crouch Jr. took another sip from his flask of Polyjuice Potion as the students filed in. His eyes immediately went to Harry, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Maximum, Fang, and the blind boy Iggy. Iggy had a light grip on Fang's robes and was probing around with his sightless eyes. Barty felt a pang of pity for the child.

"How long have you been blind son?" he asked as the poor boy was told aloud using clock directions where his seat was by Maximum.

The kid whipped his head toward Crouch and met his eyes almost spot on, "For as long as I can remember Professor Moody."

"I hear from professor Dumbledore that your sight is improving. He said that you can see the difference between light and shadow. Am I correct?"

The boy looked at his nose warily, "Yes, why do you ask?"

The other two tensed and studied him as he responded with the same spell Dumbledore used in the Great Hall. The young boy grinned and thanked him before sitting down. Barty immediately launched into his lesson. He had chosen it specifically to help with the plan. It would also be funny to see the look on Longbottom's face. He could observe the new children too. He needed to know if they would be a threat to his plan.

"Who knows any of the three Unforgivable Curses, eh?" He asked the class.

He chose Weasley to answer his question first. He had known about the Imperious Curse. This would be fun. He made a poor bug do a bunch of funny things and attack some of the students just for a laugh. He sent it flying toward Iggy and was surprised when the blind boy caught it in one hand and tossed it onto Draco Malfoy's head. That set the idiotic little ingrate squealing and the rest of the class laughing.

He put it back in the jar and waited for Longbottom's hand to rise. He stuttered, but he named the very curse that his parents had been driven mad by- which Barty had cast upon them himself. The poor boy was flinching and his fists were clenched. The oddities in the room were staring from the bug to him and back to the bug. Maximum and Granger both yelled for him to stop it, but it was Maximum's clipped order that made his instincts release the bug from his spell. Granger ran straight to the afflicted boy and made sure that he was alright.

"Do you know the name of the last Unforgivable Curse Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Avada Kedavra- the Killing Curse." Did not come from where he was expecting; it came from a quiet voice right next to Harry.

"Yes you are quite correct Mr. Potter." He told Fang.

The boy's emotionless face was slightly frightening. Did he feel anything? Was he afraid of the spell he'd just uttered? He was the very essence of cool, calculating, and calm. Barty thought that he'd perform it on the bug to see the boy's reaction. The bug died, but there were several people who didn't flinch at death. Fang, Maximum, and Iggy looked perfectly fine. What was wrong with them? They were little children seeing death for the first time. How could they not be at the very least slightly startled?

Maybe it wasn't the first time they'd seen death. Maybe they'd seen it before. Or maybe, just maybe they had killed. He banished the thought. They did not look like killers, but the part of him that had learned to think like Moody told him that looks could be deceiving. He must tell the Dark Lord of the children who did not flinch at death.

He was certain that if they weren't a threat, they would greatly jeopardize his plan. His plan must work or else he would die.

Barty excused the class, gave them an essay on the Killing Curse that was due in two weeks, and told Longbottom to join him for tea quickly. They spoke a little bit about plants and Herbology before he gave Neville the book that Harry would need months from now. He knew that Harry would get the information that he would need from it when the time was right. Satisfied, he sent the boy on his way and prepared to do the same thing for the first years.

He was extremely curious about the Angel girl. Would she and the other two be as non-responsive as Maximum, Fang, and Iggy?

As soon as she skipped into the room, he knew that she was going to cause him trouble. She just had that too sweet look in her eyes, but his magical eye detected that she could be very dangerous when she wanted to be. She smiled at him looked at him the same way she had the night before. She frowned slightly before shrugging to herself and scurrying to her seat.

"Come on Gazzy! Get in here before you're late." She called out the door.

There was a far off "Coming!" and the boy in question skidded into the room and promptly crashed into his own desk.

Angel sighed as he hopped up and started to right the desk himself by hand. She merely flicked her wand at him, which sent him flying into the wall and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

He had to work to keep himself from gaping at her. He was right about this girl she and the Maximum were the ones most likely to cause trouble. Just then as if to prove him wrong the boy peeled himself from the wall and farted. Normally Barty wouldn't use such vulgar language, but this was not your ordinary flatulence. It was a visible green color like what had happened at the Great Hall, but in close quarters it was ten times worse.

"Gazzy! Max told you not to fart in classrooms! I'm gonna tell her and you'll be in so much trouble. Oooooooooooh!" the girl called Nudge cried before dropping to the ground and rolling under her desk.

Angel somehow knew of the Bubble Charm and she was sitting there looking like her head was a fish bowl. Unable to bear the stench, he magically opened the window and swept the scent right outside. The Gasman would be really troublesome.

"Sorry Professor, I was trying to do it in the hall, but Angel called me in here and I didn't want to be late. It wasn't one of my worst though thank God. The bad ones sometimes knock people out." Gasman muttered blushing slightly.

"Quite alright son, so do any of you know anything about Unforgivable Curses?" He began, thinking that it was best to begin as soon as possible.

Angel answered all of his questions promptly and without fail. She always knew the answer. How could a six year old know all of this? It was unnatural—even inhuman.

He was going to demonstrate the curses in the same way as before. First the Imperious, then the Cruciatus, and finally Avada Kedavra, but when he cursed the bug Angel screamed in shock and looked as if she were in and extreme amount of pain.

"Tell me how I can help you." She ordered the bug breathlessly.

What was going on?

Suddenly the bug quit twitching, but Angel was struggling to not fall over in pain. How could it be? He was pointing his wand at the bug, but it was fine. Somehow Angel was stealing the effects of the curse from the bug. It was impossible, but what else could be happening.

"What are you doing to my sister?" the Gasman yelled, the look of pure fury on his face sure was something.

Barty quickly ended the curse seeing as Nudge and the Gasman were about to tackle him.

"Are you all right girl? Sorry I didn't react fast, but that is supposed to be impossible what you did there. I was just shocked." He said to the poor little girl sitting rigidly in her chair waiting for the effects to wear off.

She nodded and allowed her brother to pull her into a hug. The Gasman glared at Barty over her shoulder. Surprisingly Angel hadn't cried. Heck she hadn't made a sound since the initial shock of somehow sensing the curse. These kids could be two things: the death of him, or the key to his plan. Seeing as they had familial ties to Harry Potter, he doubted it was the latter.

He had to inform the Dark Lord of these children. If need be, he would have to ensure they were properly dealt with before the 'Grand Finale' of his plan. He felt another pang of pity for the lot of the strange kids as he dismissed his class.

"Two in one day, that's a record. You haven't felt true pity in years Barty. Don't let these little ones make you soft." He muttered under his breath.


	23. The Schools Arrive

**I decided to give you guys another chapter today because I'm nice like that. Well I also might not get a chance later because of house cleaning. Ugh. Anyway on with the story!**

Harry POV

It's been a month since school began and the Flock was fitting in with the other Gryffindors effortlessly. Everyone's wings were really hurting because they had to be kept tight against their backs at all times. Harry was still having dreams about Voldemort which were freaking both himself and Fang out.

Quidditch tryouts had come and gone. He, of course, was seeker. Unsurprisingly Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge all tried out. Iggy and Fang replaced the twins as beaters. Max and Nudge went for the chaser spots and beat out everyone else easily. Wood was still keeper and captain of the team, but most of the old team was booted out. Only Wood, Katie, and he were left. The twins weren't bummed about losing their spots on the team because of who they lost to. The Flock members would win easily. They gave Fang and Iggy pointers on where to aim the bludgers and such.

Angel was top of her class and surprisingly Nudge was second best. Gazzy was fourth because a Ravenclaw had gotten better marks from Snape, but that wasn't his fault. Snape was an utter git. Hermione had a heck of a time keeping ahead of Max and Fang who were tying for second. Iggy was fighting to keep third place because of all of the Ravenclaws deciding that they needed to beat the Gryffindors. It was something about Hermione always being the best and that they needed to prove themselves smarter than us.

Nudge's friends were always with us now. They were amazingly fun to be around. Even though Poppy was a Lestrange she was pretty cool. A few days after the sorting, her parents wrote to her that they disowned her. All of her stuff was sitting in the dorm because her parents didn't even want the furniture that was once hers. They said that it contaminated their house with her traitorous germs. She wrote back, with help from Nudge, with American insults. There had been no reply for two weeks.

Max and Fang were as lovey-dovey as usual and Harry was trying to work up the courage to ask his crush, Cho Chang, to go with him to Hogsmeade the next weekend. So far he'd had no luck.

They were all heading down to dinner, stomachs rumbling all the way.

"Hey Harry want to ask Professor Dumbledore if we can go 'stretch our backs' after dinner?" Max asked with a grin.

"Sure, I'm in." he replied.

Everyone, even Poppy, Alison, and Bethy (as Bethany liked to be called) knew what they would really be stretching. He couldn't wait for his flying lessons to begin. He was still an amateur flier and the others had promised him they would teach him how to fly with wings if he taught them how to fly on brooms.

They all sat at one end of the Gryffindor table. Most of the others avoided their group because they didn't want to sit near a Lestrange. Poppy didn't mind it though, she just flipped them all the bird and got down to eating her dinner. The Flock, Harry, and Ron all ate with gusto and didn't even notice when they began to eat dinner.

After that first morning Professor McGonagall made sure that no one stopped the group on the way to any meal. She didn't want to see food flying from Gazzy's mouth. She knew about their situation and apparently Malfoy actually had gotten a detention for 'harming the welfare of multiple students and her'. He never did come anywhere near them on the way to the Great Hall after that.

They ate until they were full and then chatted with each other. In the middle of the table where the teachers had a hard time hearing what they were saying, Fred and George were telling Iggy and Gazzy about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The boys were scheming up products that exploded because of the Flock members' pyromania. Nudge, Poppy, Bethy, and Alison were discussing everything at a rapid fire pace at the very end of the table because Poppy wanted to be as far away from the other Gryffindors as possible. He was sandwiched between Ron and Hermione. Ginny was next to Max and Fang and was mock gagging in his direction every once in a while. Next to her was Neville trying to talk to her about a plant of his. On their other side were Angel, Total, and the pets. Angel and Total were apparently describing the different kinds of wine and cheese to the others. Some were listening, but most were talking amongst themselves. Harry shook his head and decided to save Ginny from having to deal with the resident love birds, no pun intended.

"Hey Max where to you want to go to stretch our backs tonight?"

"Uhhh… maybe in a place where no one would dare to look that is green? We would have to get permission to go there though. Too bad no Slytherins are allowed in there." She replied speaking in code.

She probably wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest.

"Is it _forbidden_ to them?" he asked grinning.

"Yup." She replied popping the 'p'.

"Cool, we'll have to ask Dumbledore then. Can you tone it down a little with the loving looks? Ginny was turning green."

She scowled at Harry and blushed brightly. Fang just kissed her cheek and chuckled.

"May I have your attention please? I have a very important announcement."

The hall went silent at Dumbledore's words and everyone including Harry turned to look at him.

"You all have bought your dress robes I assume? Well if you haven't I suggest you have your parents send something to you because this year you will be attending the Yule Ball. What is the Yule Ball? It is a sacred tradition during the Triwizard Tournament which we will be hosting this year! Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, I, and the other school headmasters will be judging. Because of past deaths we have made a new law that to enter you must be at least seventeen years of age."

His statement was met with anger by the Weasley twins and many others. He called for silence and explained about the other rules of the tournament. He told the hall about the workings of the Goblet of Fire just before the doors burst open and the Beaubatons students poured in followed by the most enormous woman Harry had ever seen. She was introduced as the headmistress, Madame Maxine. Dumbledore told her to go sit up at the staff table and the students to go sit at any of the tables they wished. As one they moved to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Then in came the Durmstrang students with their headmaster, Karkroff. They all sat with the Slytherins. Dumbledore told them to go back to eating and engaged in a conversation with Madam Maxine.

Pretty soon the new students began to send glances toward the divided Gryffindor table.

"Well don't just sit there and stare at us! If you are so curious why don't you come over here and ask us why we're divided." Poppy yelled.

Most of the glancing ended. No one came forward until the pets went over to her to calm her down. There was a gasp of awe from the Ravenclaw table and a small, but extremely beautiful girl rushed over cooing about how cute they all were.

"Hello my name is Gabrielle Delacour." She said nervously.

Poppy grinned at her and said, "Well come sit down with us. I'm, sure that the pets will all love you!"

"Thank you?"

"My name is Poppy Lestrange."

"Thank you Poppy, you can call me Gabby if you like."

Poppy nodded and introduced her to all of the pets as the rest of the Great Hall looked on in interest. They all chatted together and then Gabby was introduced to everyone else at the table. She ended up seated with Poppy, Nudge, Alison, and Bethy sharing stories about themselves and their lives.

"Why are you not sitting with them?" Gabby asked.

"They don't like me because I'm a Lestrange." Poppy muttered flipping them the bird for the second time that meal.

"Why?"

"My parents as sadists and evil gits, that's why. I'm supposed to be over at the Slytherin table like them, but I turned out a Gryffindor. Most of my house hates me because of the parents that disowned me and insisted that none of my things- including furniture- contaminate their house. Now all of my stuff is shrunk down and shoved wherever it fits in the dorm, my parents hate me, I'm on the Death Eater burn list, and to top it off they won't even fill in the space between themselves and my friends even though I am at the very end of the table."

"Oh…" Gabby murmured sadly.

Poppy put her arms around her new friend and said, "I refused to be anything like them when I was six. There was no way I was going to consent to being in Slytherin anyway."

Gabby smiled and began to talk with everyone again. She made sure to shoot glares at the other side of the table every few minutes.

Harry looked around and saw the looks on the rest of the faces in the hall. They were shocked at the Gryffindors. This was Slytherin behavior. The Slytherin table was shocked because she'd openly dissed their house, her parents, and her own house. The new comers were just confused because of their lack of proper English language lessons.

"Off to bed all of you! You may choose to sleep wherever you wish as long as you sleep with the same sex." Professor Dumbledore announced.

"I need to tell my sister that I'll be staying with you tonight." Gabby cried happily as she skipped over to a girl who looked quite like her and exchanged a few quick words in French before skipping back over the girls.

"I brought some spa stuff in my luggage, want to go get it with me?" she asked already tugging on their hands.

"Spa stuff! I've never done anything like that before! Is it fun? Does it make you look prettier? Can Max come do it too if she wants to? Oh and Hermione and Ginny too! Do you have nail polish? I've always wanted to try some of that! Can I borrow it for the Yule Ball? Oh we need to try our dresses on again and figure out what to do makeup wise. Do you know Angel got a tiara for her dress? She got it out of her wand." Nudge was saying as they rushed out of the hall.

Max shook her head, "There is no way in heaven or h-e-double-hockey-sticks that I will go through that torture!"

Fang chuckled at her declaration and began pulling her out of the Great Hall. Harry followed suit and was followed by Ginny and Neville. He turned around and saw the rest on their half getting up and moving away. He smiled at Dumbledore who winked at him.

"Oh and one more thing ladies and gentlemen, for those who need to 'stretch their backs' they can do that where and when they intend. Mr. Filch won't bother you. I don't think anything could."

Harry grinned extra widely. They would fly the next night. Tonight the girls sans Max were having a spa night.


	24. The End For Now

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPTDATING IN LIKE A YEAR, BUT MOM BANNED ME FROM FFN. I WAS QUOTE 'TOO ADDICTED TO IT'. I DID GET INTO THE HIGHSCHOOL THAT I WANTED AND IT STARTS SEPT. 6****TH****- MY LITTLE SISTER'S STARTED AUGUST 18****TH**** HEE HEE! ANYWAY KEEP THE COMMENTS FLOWING. THE BOOK ENDS NOW, BUT DON'T WORRY, A SEQUEL IS IN THE MAKING IF YOU DIDN'T SEE MY POLL.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY… (FINALLY!)**

Fang POV

He sighed and put his head in his hands. They were in History of Magic and the only thing keep keeping him conscious was the fact that someone could attack him at any moment. Professor Moody was always saying "Constant vigilance!" and it was getting really old. Fang had been raised with that ingrained into his very being.

_Flying was amazing yesterday, huh? I think I'm getting better. Well, at least I didn't hit that tree again; the centaurs would have had a fit!_

Fang chuckled inwardly through their link. They'd been going to the Forbidden Forest every night. Harry really was getting better. Surprisingly, the creatures were accepting of the bird-kids. With the exception of Harry's 'tree incident' everything had been going well in paradise.

He squeezed Max's hand under the table. She sighed loudly, almost interrupting Binns. Fang rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb as she ranted under her breath about 'dumb butt goblins that just couldn't stop having stupid impractical and utterly useless riots.' This was their least favorite class.

Ella had moved to sit with them, shedding her prejudices after a little while. Iggy seemed to have a giant crush on the girl. Max had been dragged into the weekly 'Girls' Night'. Fang would never admit that she looked prettier for it. He didn't mind her looks before, don't get him wrong, but she looked more radiant and healthy now that the girls were taking care of her.

Nudge was crushing on a Beauxbatons boy named Louie, but never dared to look at him. Gabby was trying to get the girl to confess, but Nudge was adamant that if he refused to accept all of her friends he could get bent and die. So far, he had been snubbing them all. Nudge was torn. Max was doing her best for the girl, but there really wasn't much that could be done.

Angel was gathering a group of study buddies in Ravenclaw. They were fine with Poppy, even helping her with homework. Some of the elder Beauxbatons students were coming to help out. There was a rumor of a whole research society being started.

Gazzy and Iggy were still helping Fred and George with their joke products under Max's shrewd eye. They split off whenever they could, sneaking out with the twins to do who knows what. More often than not you could Max screaming at them from all corners of the school. It even made Snape flinch sometimes.

Speaking of Max, the two of them hadn't gotten around to finishing their books. Max was too busy keeping their secrets safe and the kids in line. Fang was too busy trying to keep her from burning herself out. They both knew that it needed to be done, but were putting it off.

Hearing a snore coming from Harry, he reached back and cuffed his twin in the back of the head.

_Rule number one: watch your back at all times. In this case though, it was the back of your head. Next time, it could be your throat._

Harry muttered to himself and shook Ron awake. Fang grinned slightly at the others, putting his arm around max's shoulders and settling in for a long class.

Harry POV

Classes were over and it was dinnertime. His stomach rumbled forcefully until the plates magically filled themselves. He reached for a turkey leg, but Fang smacked his hand away.

"Max is making gorditas tonight."

Squeals and yells of excitement from the Flock made him relax. He'd heard and seen the horror of Max's cooking. For some reason though, Fang said she could make her mother's family's secret dishes without a problem. Fang thinks it's some type of magic. Just then, the double doors swung open with a bang and max brought in plate after plate of gorditas, thanking some house elves. She levitated them to their side of the table and sent the other food elsewhere.

The smell was heavenly. She grinned happily and began tossing plates around. Harry caught one and looked at Fang.

"She does it for fun."

They each got as much as they wanted before Max took the rest around to friends. She got back, sat down gracelessly next to Fang and tore into her food.

The food really was almost magical in quality. Harry watched as Fang grinned widely at everyone. All of those who ate the gorditas were uncharacteristically happy. A Beauxbatons boy, Louie came over and sat with them, talking animatedly with max about her cooking.

Nudge quietly wormed her way into the conversation and turned his attention onto her. She blushed and stuttered slightly before continuing as normal. So this boy was the mysterious crush, hmm?

He smiled over at Cho. She blushed and giggled to her friends. Harry tuned into the conversation that Neville was trying to have with him about woodland plants. He really wasn't one for the subject, but he had the tact to listen.

Just as Neville was going to move on to water plants, Dumbledore called for silence. He felt a strange sinking feeling in his gut. He met Fang's eyes for a second. His twin must have had the same feeling. Something bad was about to happen. Well, at least he could die full to the brim with pumpkin juice and succulent magical gorditas.

Dumbledore stood up, levitating the goblet of fire to the front of the room, "Tonight, is the night. Our Champions have been chosen, now, they need only be named."

The Goblet of Fire's flames leapt higher and higher before turning a brilliant red instead of their usual blue. Suddenly they disappeared completely, a piece of paper twirling to the ground. Dumbledore snatched it out of thin air and read a name.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is… Fleur Delacour!"

Harry's stomach tightened as Gabby's sister made her way to the front of the room. Dumbledore guided her to a door as it popped up behind the Head Table. The door's thud echoed through the room. His chest squeezed slightly.

The flames returned to normal, before once more dancing upward and turning the colors of a phoenix in the sunlight. This time the paper was for Durmstrang.

"The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!"

Loud roars hurt his newly sensitive ears. Krum walked through the door silently and without emotion. He found that it was getting harder for him to breathe. Fang's mind was a blank expanse to him. His eyes were endless pools of deep dark brown.

He let out a "Whoosh!" of air as Dumbledore called the Hogwarts Champion, "The Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory!"

Harry clapped, even as his feeling of dread grew. If possible Fang's face became even stonier. He looked at his brother's eyes and saw that they were now green. He'd just opened his mouth to ask why when another paper was thrown into the air by the Goblet of Fire. He felt like he was going to throw up as it floated gently into Dumbledore's hand.

The Hall was silent as the grave. He felt constricted. Harry needed to fly. He needed to fly far, far away. Right. Now. Fang grabbed his arm and pushed him roughly back into his seat before vanishing from sight.

Dumbledore called out a single name, "Harry Potter."

Utter silence.

"Harry Potter!" he bellowed.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as a replica of him made his way to the front of the room.

_I couldn't let this happen to you Harry. I'm sorry._

He looked around wildly and saw that his eyes were now brown.

Fang was taking his place in the Triwizard Tournament.


End file.
